Fences
by feeling the fall
Summary: A night with Oliver leaves Chloe heartbroken. She moves to Gotham where she meets Bruce Wayne. Suddenly, her past comes back to haunt her when Oliver reappears in her life. ChloeOliver and ChloeBruce.
1. Chapter 1

+++++I have rewritten parts of this story. This should, by the way, be proof that I actually read and act on reviews. I knew that story was rushed when I originally wrote it, but a review made me KNOW that I would have to eventually rewrite the end. And now I am. So please read and review if you like. I, of course would appreciate it!!!!+++++++

Disclaimer: don't own anything here.

The music throbbed through her body like a heartbeat. She looked at the bottle in her hands, marveling at its brown tones. Experimentally, she sloshed the contents around causing fuzz to travel up toward the neck. This caused Chloe to laugh slightly. She knew that she was drunk at this point, but was also beyond caring. She sighed deeply, then chugged the remaining contents of the bottle. She tapped it on the bar in an attempt to get the bartender's attention. It wasn't working. So, she got up and kneeled on the stool and practically laid herself on the counter and screamed for him. Still, he barely heard her. He was too busy flirting with a tall Barbie at the end of the bar. Chloe thought for a moment before deciding on her next action. She raised the bottle over her head to chuck it at the offending man; but, luckily a hand reached up and pulled the bottle from her grasp. Not realizing that fact, she still tried to launch the now absent bottle. She looked confused and turned to look at the person that had foiled her plans.

"Chloe, let me buy you a drink." Oliver smirked at her and offered her a fresh beer. A delighted grin lit up her face.

"See, Oliver, I knew there was some reason I liked you." She told him as she snatched the bottle from his grasp. She then proceeded to drink half the contents. "Thanks so much." She told him, taking a breath.

"I think you may need to slow down, Chloe." Oliver cautioned her.

"Ok, thanks, dad." She rolled her eyes and leaned goofily toward him. "I just called you dad." Then she split into giggles.

"I heard you the first time." He told her grimly. This was the last thing he wanted to have to deal with. A drunk Chloe hadn't been factored into his already packed schedule.

"Sorry, Oliver. I seem to have imbibed a little too much of the brew." Chloe informed him trying to look superior. Leave it to her to use big words when drunk.

"Apparently. Chloe why don't you let me drive you home?" Oliver asked, hoping she would take his offer. He wanted to patrol tonight and work off some steam.

"Hey, you're Oliver Queen!!!" Chloe said accusingly. Oliver smiled, he couldn't help it, she was being really….well, Chloe and that was doing all kinds of things to him.

"I know." He told her and took a sip of his own drink.

"You broke Lois' heart." She stated. Then she finished her beer and slammed it down onto the counter again. This time the bartender noticed and promptly brought her another one. Chloe noticed this and shouted, "Took you long enough!" at the man. He looked at Oliver for some sort of explanation. He just shrugged and the guy walked off.

"It was a mutual break up." He said frustrated. "We both decided it was the best thing to do."

"Whatever." Chloe said and thankfully, only took a sip of the beer. Then she leaned forward and placed her hands on Oliver's thighs. "Let's dance."

"I'm not really—" He started, but Chloe cut him off and dragged him to the dance floor. She immediately pulled Oliver close and began to dance with him. Chloe was getting really into it and rubbing herself all over his body. Oliver almost didn't know what to do, but then decided to just roll with it. He pushed his leg in between hers and began to move with her. She turned away from his and pushed her butt into his crotch. The contact did all sorts of ungentlemanly things to him. He grabbed her hand and yanked her back toward the bar. She lost her balance, and he had to grab at her to save her from falling. He ended up one hand on her back and the other practically caressing her butt. He couldn't move, he was caught in her gaze. He could clearly see the desire and interest there. It took all his effort not to close the distance and kiss her. Luckily, Chloe took pity on him and bridged the gap herself.

She crushed her mouth to his and thrust her tongue inside. He tried to pull away, and Chloe put her hands on his head and made that impossible. He resisted as long as he could, which was only about a second, and began to kiss her back. Oliver was a good kisser and quickly took over theirs. Chloe groaned and ran her hand down his neck and along his back before slipping to his front. She gently rubbed his crotch, making him twitch. That was what brought Oliver back to his senses.

"Chloe." He pulled away from her. But she leaned up and pulled his bottom lip into her mouth before backing down.

"Take me home, Oliver." She commanded.

"Chloe, you're drunk." He stated and gently let go of her.

"So, I still want you." She told him truthfully. He looked at her a little sadly before he walked over to the bar. He put on his suit jacket. He wouldn't take her home, he told himself. NO matter what she did, he was resisting.

She walked over to him and pressed herself against his back, then wrapped her arms around him.

"Fine, then. Just drive me home. To my place, I mean." Chloe said. He looked up at the sky and thanked whatever powers that were, for saving him from temptation.

"Gladly." He told her.

When they reached her apartment, Oliver waited with her until she could find her keys.

"Where are those suckers hiding? Here they are." She said triumphantly, when she finally found them.

"Well, goodnight, Chloe." Oliver said with a small smile. She opened the door and looked back at him.

"Night, Oliver." She said. She stood there just looking at him for a moment. She was inviting him in with her eyes. Then voiced it, "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

He looked at her. Yes, he wanted to go in and accept her invitation, but she'd regret it in the morning. That would tear him apart. He'd always had a spot for Chloe. He'd seen Lois first and so had chosen to do the honorable thing and make a try with her. However, he'd always wished he's spotted Chloe before Lois, because Chloe was a keeper, a woman you spent your life with. He wanted her to be his keeper, but not like this. He didn't want there to be any regrets for them.

"I can't, Chloe." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

She narrowed her eyes; Oliver could tell that she was getting angry.

"Fine." She said and slammed the door in his face. He grinned and went out to his car.

* * *

The next day, Chloe showed up to work at The Planet with dark glasses covering her eyes.

"Hey, Chloe. You alright?" Jimmy asked her.

"Yeah." She said quickly. She didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. She was slightly mortified thinking about her actions with a certain blonde billionaire the previous night.

"I was just asking. You don't look so good. Maybe you should have just stayed home." Jimmy followed her to her desk.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm having a bad hair day? I just need some coffee and everything will be fine." She told him, trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Ok, Chloe." Jimmy said. She watched him leave and felt a little bad for treating him like that. It wasn't like she had been in love with Jimmy, but it still hurt that he'd moved on so quickly. He was dating Kara. All the men that she had feelings for chose other women. That was a horrible blaring fact in her life. Oliver had totally rejected her last night. Maybe she needed to leave Metropolis and find a new start somewhere. That thought had been bouncing around her mind for a while now, but last night it had been burned there and had become something of a fever. She'd found Lois and Clark going at. The big S-E-X, was what she'd interrupted. That was what had lead to her drunken state and then, her rejection by Oliver. It had hurt when Clark chose Lana over her, but that had felt different than Lois. Somehow Clark choosing Lana hadn't hurt as much because she was well…Lana. Whatever, she was done with the whole thing. Something new was called for….she just didn't know what yet.

* * *

"Now, is the worst timing possible." Oliver Queen glared at Victor.

"Sorry that saving the world doesn't follow your schedule." Victor told him.

Oliver shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He left things unfinished with Chloe. The newest mission was coming at worst possible time. He needed to talk to Chloe and straighten things out, counting on the fact that she could even remember last night. Regardless of that, he'd set his sights on her and was determined to see it through.

"Fine. We'll leave tonight. I've got something to take care of." He told Victor and left the room.

* * *

a/n: REVIEWS are loved and cherished, they make me feel all tingly inside and happy. And this title really doesn't have much to do with the story; it's just the title of a song by Paramore that I like.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own this at all…

Ok, so this is pretty much a smut chapter!!! Chloe and Oliver do the nasty. So, don't read if you don't like!

* * *

Chloe heard the knock on her apartment, but chose to ignore it. The knob turned anyway and in walked Oliver. Chloe stopped her movements when she saw him.

"You do realize that when people don't answer their door that generally means they don't want you to come in." She said.

"Hi, to you too." He smiled at her, and then frowned when he realized what she was doing. "Bermuda or the Bahamas?" Oliver asked as he walked into her room.

"What?" Chloe snapped at him, she was annoyed that he'd barged in without invitation.

"Are you going on vacation?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

"No." She said. "I'm moving." She told him then walked over to the closet to grab more clothes. She hadn't heard him move, but when she turned around he was standing right next to her.

"No." He said simply. Chloe looked up at him curiously.

"Yes, I am actually." She told him and brushed past him to continue her efforts. He grabbed her wrist as she walked past him and pulled her into his body. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Where and why?" He asked, his lips drawn together as if he were mad about something.

"Gotham, because I need to start somewhere new." Chloe told him and pulled slightly to try and get out of his embrace. It was half hearted though, because she liked him holding her.

"Chloe, you can't leave. I only just discovered you." He told her quietly.

She looked him in the eyes. "I've been here the whole time. You just wanted Lois and now that you can't have her anymore, you want me. It'll pass, trust me. Guys never really want me; they just think it for a second and then change their minds when they see Lois or Lana. They are tall and skinny with boobs, so it's understandable." She told him. She was hurt, because of the whole Lois/Clark liaison and was taking it out on him.

"You have it backward, Chloe. You are the one I have always wanted, not Lois." He told her seriously, but Chloe didn't want to and couldn't believe him.

"Right. You say that now because she and Clark are together." Chloe told him. The news had the effect she'd hoped for. He released her and let her walk back to her bed. She sat on it and looked at him. She watched his face for any indication of his emotions.

"Good for them." Oliver said.

"What?" She asked.

"That means that Lois wasn't very distraught about our breakup. She's moved on and so, now, I'm able to do the same thing without seeming insensitive." He walked over and sat next to Chloe on the bed. She turned to look at him.

"Seriously? You're happy about this? Lois and Clark?" Chloe didn't know what to think about this new development.

"Yes." He tilted his head to look at her. He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I meant what I said about you. You can't leave Metropolis." He told her softly. She could hear the steel in his voice. He was actually commanding her to stay.

"You aren't the boss of me, you know." She told him. "I'm going to Gotham City." She said it and stood up from the bed. Before she got anywhere Oliver grabbed her hips and pulled her back to the bed. Before she could even think, he'd rolled her onto her back and was now lying on top of her.

"No." He told her again. She looked into his brown eyes and lost all thought of protest. "No Gotham, no leaving. Stay here with me, Chloe." He said, and then leaned down to kiss her. She let him because she was tired of resisting temptation. And Oliver was very tempting. She kissed him back raising her head off the bed slightly to increase the pressure. Oliver pushed back gently and deepened the kiss. Chloe shifted so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. He ground his body into hers, wishing there weren't clothes between them.

He pulled away from her and looked at her for permission.

"Take your clothes off." Chloe told him with a grin. He smiled back.

"Now who's being bossy?" He said then pulled his shirt over his head. Chloe sat up and removed her own shirt. "It's ok. You can be the boss for right now." Oliver told her. Pants were shucked off in a hurry and soon they found themselves clad only in their underwear. Oliver pushed Chloe back onto the mattress.

"I didn't bring anything, Chloe." Oliver told her, annoyed at himself. He'd been in such a hurry to see her that he hadn't even thought about it. Chloe looked at him. She didn't have anything here either. It wasn't like she was in a relationship so she had no need.

"I don't either." Chloe told him. Oliver closed his eyes in frustration. He was finally getting what he wanted and now he couldn't take advantage. If he was honest with himself, getting Chloe pregnant wasn't a scary thought to him. It actually turned him on. That in itself should scare the shit out of him, but oddly, it didn't.

"I'm game if you are." Chloe told him causing his eyes to open.

"You sure?" Oliver asked, but was already back on top of her before the question was out of his mouth.

"Yes." She told him. He lifted her slightly to take off her bra. He threw the bra to the floor. Then he looked at her. She was beautiful all over. He bent down to take a nipple in his mouth and suck gently. Chloe squirmed under him. She put her hands on hid broad shoulders and then traveled down his back. He was all muscle. There was no fat on this man. She loved the feel over his skin against hers. He was so warm.

Oliver's hand traveled down her stomach to her panties. He rubbed her gently and could feel her wetness through the cotton. He pushed the fabric aside and thrust a finger inside of Chloe. She gasped at that, causing him to smile slightly against her breast. Then, he pushed a second finger inside of her. She felt tight to him. He pulled his head away from her chest to look at her.

"You're tight, Chlo." He said with a small smile.

"It's been a…" she stopped momentarily when took his fingers out and then thrust them in again. "a while." She said with a gulp.

"Good." He said possessively.

"Mmmm…" Was her answer. He pulled away to rid them of their underwear. Then he stood for a moment looking at Chloe; she was flushed from his efforts and he loved the picture she made.

Chloe was surveying Oliver too. He was gorgeous. His stomach was flat and his muscles flexed with every movement he made. His blonde hair was a mess because she'd been running her hands through it. He grinned at her and she couldn't believe this was happening….

He crawled up Chloe's body and kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his hips yet again. He smiled and reached down to guide himself into her. Chloe groaned when he finally entered her. He started out slow then thrust the rest of the way in. He filled her completely, stretching her to her limit.

He threaded his hand though hers and put it above her head on the bed. Then he began thrusting in and out. He could feel how tight she was, so at first he went slowly to let her body adjust to him. Then, he couldn't control it anymore and he began to thrust rapidly in and out. Chloe's climax came and her muscles clamped down around him. She groaned softly when the spasms gentled. A second later, Oliver joined her and came. Then, he collapsed onto her.

They lay there together; the only sound in the room was their breathing. Oliver didn't want to move from this spot with his body still nestled inside her. Their hands were still clasped together above Chloe's head; he felt her squeeze his hand gently. Reluctantly, he raised his head to meet her eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He said with a soft smile.

"That was amazing. I think you just rocked my world, mister." She told him then reached up with her other hand to trace her fingers along his jawline.

"I know, Chloe." He said with a grin.

"So, what now?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I was thinking dinner. Maybe a movie, if you're really nice to me." Oliver joked.

"Uh huh." Chloe pushed at him a little joking. "I don't think I can be any nicer than I just was." Chloe said.

He ran his hand through her hair gently.

"I have to go out of town tonight." Oliver told her. "I know the timing is horrible, but duty calls."

"I know the drill." Chloe told him.

"I remember, Watchtower." Oliver said causing Chloe to groan.

"Yeah, saving the world in all. I think I'll accept your desertion on those terms." Chloe told him.

"Good. I'd hate to know what I'd have to do to get back in your good graces." Oliver's cell phone rang, interrupting their moment. He rolled off her slowly, hating the loss of contact. He reached over to his pants and pulled them to him. He answered the phone.

"Oliver Queen." He sounded so cold and business like that Chloe smiled at the change in him. That was a side that she didn't know as well. The playboy billionaire was something of a stranger to her. He turned to look at Chloe, flipped the phone shut, and got up off the bed.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Chloe." He told her, and something about the finality in his voice scared her.

"What's going on here, Oliver?" She reached up and pulled the blankets around her.

"Nothing. I don't know yet. I'll call you." He smiled at her sadly, then bent over and kissed her on the lips.

That was the last time she'd see him in person in over six months. The severity of the pain from him leaving was something unexpected. She knew she'd cared about him for a long time. Even while he and Lois were dating, she'd had feelings for him and hidden them. But, that night she'd thought for sure that things could be good between them. Then, he'd up and left her. For reasons at the time that were unknown, but would become all too clear in the months to come.

She worked in the press, so she'd at least heard the news before the rest of the world. Oliver Queen was engaged. He was engaged to some heiress named Katrina Matthews from Gotham City. Katrina Matthews hadn't lived in Gotham for years and was now calling Star City home. She was also seven months pregnant. That fact had been the hardest thing for Chloe to accept and she thanked god that she hadn't gotten pregnant from her encounter with Oliver. And so now, here she was, in Gotham alone. She left Metropolis as soon as she realized that Oliver wasn't coming back. Lois and Clark were officially an item and she felt like she had no real reason to stay there anymore. It had been time for her to build a new life for herself. She'd gotten a job at the Gotham Gazette, and was now working her way up the ladder, trying to find a story and score a byline. That was fine by her, she was a hard worker and it kept her from thinking about all her failures with men.

* * *

a/n: thanks for the reviews!! They make me so happy!!! I have to warn you that this story is being written and rewritten because I am having the hardest time deciding who she needs to end up with….anyhoo. Review!! And I'm not sure if she'll have her healing power or not. I've already actually got another story going on in my head and I think she'd have them in that story, but probably not here. So, love the reviews, guys!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

We last left Chloe in Gotham…

"So, I see a familiar face. The question is will she be friendly?" A voice broke Chloe's concentration. She looked up to find Lex Luthor standing in front of her.

"Lex?" She was surprise to see him in Gotham. It was no secret that Wayne Enterprises used all their corporate might to keep Luthor Corp out of Gotham.

"What in the world are you doing here? Some official to corrupt?" She asked, still in shock at finding him there. He smirked at her and walked to her desk.

"I'm looking at some business opportunities." He said vaguely.

"Still dodging all the important questions aren't you?" Chloe asked. Her reporter instinct coming out, not that it every really went away. He smiled his answer and moved onto a new topic.

"Let me take you dinner." He said, didn't ask, said.

"Why?" Chloe asked. There was always this thing between her and Lex; an undeniable chemistry that she avoided because he was such a bastard. But, considering her state of mind at the moment, she was actually considering his proposition. She was tired of always being broken hearted and lonely.

"We're old friends. We need to catch up." He said shooting her a new grin, this one however, was different; it was sexy and Chloe found herself being drawn in.

She managed to resist though, at least for the moment.

"I'm busy tonight, Lex." She told him.

"I'm sure. What with working your way out of the basement and all, but even you need a break." He persisted.

"Well, if it isn't Lex Luthor." A baritone voice broke their conversation, causing both her and Lex to look over at the speaker. It was Bruce Wayne, who was, technically, her boss. Only, she'd never met him until now. He was as gorgeous as in his pictures. His dark brown hair styled perfectly. He smiled at them, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were brown and cold. Chloe idly wondered what they'd look like if he really smiled. Would they warm up?

"What brings you to Gotham, Lex?" He stood on the other side of Chloe's desk and looked at Lex.

"Old friends." He said then looked over at Chloe, who now felt like she was being studied because both men turned their attention to her.

She stood up and cocked her head to the side a little to look at Lex. She was about to set the record straight when Bruce beat her to it.

"I hadn't realized that one of my reporter's was dating a business rival. Isn't that a conflict of interest, Miss Sullivan?" He asked and Chloe now directed her attention to Bruce. _How did he know my name?_ She thought.

"Oh. We're not dating. I grew up in Smallville and Lex lived there too. He was around for most of my high school years." She explained.

"Not dating? Then, I suppose you would accept an invitation to dine with me tonight?" Bruce asked. Chloe just smiled a little bemused. She was in the middle of a pissing contest. That much was obvious to Chloe. She didn't like it either. She was tired of men using her. She wanted to be the one using other people for a change.

"You know what...I'm actually good. I was just going to go home, cook dinner, and take a nice hot bath. So, really, I'm all booked up for the night." She smiled at Bruce apologetically.

"A raincheck, then?" He asked, ever the bachelor.

"Of course. Goodnight, Mr. Wayne" She said with a grin. Then she turned to Lex. "Good night, Lex." She brushed past him and walked to the elevator, aware that both men were watching her intently.

* * *

The next day, Chloe wasn't entirely shocked to find flowers sitting on her desk. She was shocked when she read the card though. They were from Bruce and there was a phone number for her to contact him. Deciding to dispel any thought of romance, she called him immediately.

"Bruce Wayne." He answered, and Chloe momentarily wondered if all billionaires answered their phones that way - with just their name and no hello. Her experience led her to think they must.

"It's Chloe Sullivan." She told him.

"I remember. So, you received the flowers?" He asked. _God, he had a sexy voice._ Chloe thought to herself.

"They're beautiful, but I have to wonder why you sent them." Chloe said bluntly.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." He said seductively. Chloe fought a smile, but lost the battle; she was grinning widely.

"Thank you. For the flowers and the compliment. I'm still not going to have dinner with you though." She told him.

"You wound me, Chloe." He said with a small smile. Bruce was discovering that he liked talking to Chloe Sullivan. "I have no ulterior motive in sending those flowers, except to simply brighten your day."

Chloe outright laughed at that. "Right. Where have I heard that before? A man always has a reason to send flowers."

"I'm no ordinary man, Chloe." He said and Chloe's breath caught a little. He was definitely a seductive man. _Why was it suddenly directed to her?_ She thought, and was glad they were just on the phone. Bruce Wayne in the flesh would definitely be hard to resist.

"I can see that." Chloe said. She was at a slight loss for words. Her editor was waving at her to get her attention. "I'm being summoned. Thanks again for the flowers." Chloe told him.

"It was my pleasure." Bruce said then hung up.

---

When Chloe went to the editor and got her assignment, she didn't leave his office happy. In fact, she was half tempted to quit outright because of this. She was being sent to interview Oliver Queen, the man that broke her heart only a few months earlier. She mulled it over and finally decided that she would do the interview. She could act cold and detached, after all it's not like she'd never been heartbroken before. Apparently, Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises were doing some sort of joint venture. Resolving herself to be the straight, cold, hard reporter she set out preparing for her interview.

* * *

The next day, Chloe sat an empty meeting room at an expensive hotel waiting for Oliver to join her. She nervously tapped her pen on the desk, but abruptly stopped when she realized she was doing it. She didn't want Oliver to see her emotions in any way and he noticed everything.

Finally, the door opened and in he walked. Chloe stood up and shook his hand. Then sat and opened her notebook.

"Mr. Queen." She acknowledged.

"Miss Sullivan." He was mocking her with his tone. That set Chloe's teeth on edge, but she managed a bland smile instead of smacking him up side the head.

"Let's get started shall we?" She said. "So, what brought about the decision to work with Wayne Enterprises?" Chloe asked moving her head to the side slightly to look at him.

He didn't answer her question and instead just looked at her. He too was studying her. He went from her blonde hair down her face to her body. She looked thinner and tired.

"Are you going to answer the question? That is generally the way an interview works. I ask a question and you give an answer." Chloe said impatiently.

"Oh. Wayne Enterprises has a great vision for the future. This project particularly will help not just local citizens, but everyone worldwide. It's a vaccine to protect against the flu. Unlike normal vaccinations, this one has no side effects and will protect against any strain of the virus." Oliver said. He sounded excited about the project; and, Chloe had to admit, it was an amazing prospect.

"That's an amazing claim." Chloe jotted some stuff on her paper. "Have you actually tested this vaccine?"

"You're in Gotham, Chloe." Oliver told her, causing her to look up from her notes. She was surprised by the sudden change in topic.

"Yes. Good observation. So are you." Chloe said.

He pursed his lips together, thinking for a moment. "I distinctly remember telling you to stay in Metropolis." He sounded like he was angry about the fact that she'd come here, which completely annoyed her and pissed her off.

"Funny. I also remember you telling me you'd call, but that never happened." Chloe told him. "Not to mention the fact that we have already established that you aren't the boss of me. I'm an independent woman. You really should be bossing around someone that you may have better luck with. Someone like your fiancé, maybe? You're going to be married, I'd hope you could at least control her right?" Chloe said and got up to leave the room.

"Chloe!" She heard Oliver call her name although he'd more like growled it. She knew she'd made him angry but he had no right to say anything to her. She turned around with her hand on the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Queen. Have I said something to offend?" Chloe said sweetly.

"Dammit, Chloe." He got up and stalked toward her. He stopped a few feet from her. "This isn't how it's supposed to go. You need this interview. I promise to answer the questions, just come back here."

Chloe looked at him. He was right, she did need this interview. She nodded silently, wondering why he cared, and went to her chair.

"Yes, we have actually tested the vaccine." Oliver stayed standing and looked out a window facing the Gotham skyline.

"And the results?" She prompted.

"Good so far. As I said, there have been no side effects." Chloe looked up at his back and noticed how tense he looked. His shoulders were hunched slightly, as if he were burdened by a great weight. Chloe felt herself starting to feel sorry for him, but she quickly squelched it when she saw the next question on her list. It was one she didn't want to ask, but knew she had to. This was the real reason for the interview. She knew that because her editor had specifically told her she had to ask these questions.

"So, when is the baby due?" Chloe asked slowly, not really wanting to know anything about this part of his life. His back stiffened and he turned around to face her.

"In a few months." He said simply.

"Do you feel ready to be a father?" She asked. She was dying inside, but refused to show it.

"I don't know. I guess you can never prepare yourself for something like this." He said quietly. Chloe knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't resist digging at him a little.

"You could carry protection with you. Unprotected sex is what brings about a baby." Chloe told him snidely. She was thinking back to her own experience with him.

He grinned at her for a moment. This was the Chloe from old. The snarky, quick comeback Chloe. _God, he missed her. _He thought to himself.

"There was only one woman that I failed to protect." Oliver told her.

Chloe just looked at him for a moment, then narrowed her eyes at his implication.

"Right. Yeah. I believe that. Your current situation would suggest otherwise." Chloe said.

"Things happen that are beyond our control." Oliver told her smoothly. "I meant it. There has only been one." He looked at her pointedly.

Chloe shook her head and shot him a look of disbelief. "Ok. Let's just move on then."

"I see that you aren't pregnant." He said, shocking Chloe. She sputtered at little and her hand went down to her stomach. Oliver walked over to her and kneeled next to her chair and placed his hand over hers on her tummy. His was much larger than hers, covering her hand completely.

"And again, you have always been brilliant with the observations." She finally managed.

"You look like you've lost weight." He continued talking, ignoring her last comment. Then he shifted his hand around and caressed her much smaller waist. "Maybe a little too much. I liked your curves, Chloe. A man needs something to hold on to. I remember us fitting each other perfectly." He looked at her intensely. "It doesn't really matter though; we'll always fit that way, regardless of your size. I just would be a little scared of hurting you now. You look frail, Chloe." Oliver told her and squeezed her waist with his hand. Chloe just shook her head to clear it; his touching her was confusing her and making it hard to think.

"What?" Chloe stood up and was now the one looking down at him. She finally found her anger. "You can't talk to me like that. You are engaged to a woman that is having your baby, Oliver." Chloe told him angrily. Oliver heard her, but was so glad she'd finally used his first name; he had to fight a smirk. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out to touch her.

"Am I?" Oliver remarked seriously and sounding like a total jerk. Chloe wanted to reach out and smack him for real this time. Only knowing she was here as part of her job stopped her hand from hitting his head.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going." She picked up her notebook and looked at him one last time, giving him that you're crazy and scum look, before exiting the room.

* * *

a/n: Here it is; a long update!! And about the whole unprotected sex. I did that because I wasn't sure where this story was going at the time and I was contemplating having Chloe be pregnant because I think pregnant is cute and makes a good plot device. Sorry to have offended anyone:( Anyway. Thanks for the reviews and all. Thanks again, guys! More Bruce action next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own….

Chloe arrived back at the office late. It was relatively empty. Most people avoided Gotham streets after dark. She unfortunately had no choice because she'd left her keys on her desk. She was mildly shocked however, to find Bruce Wayne sitting at her desk looking at her pictures. Judging by the frame in his hand, the picture was of Clark.

"Mr. Wayne, snooping around my desk?" Chloe said flirtatiously.

He looked at her with a grin, and then placed the picture back on her desk. "Boyfriend?" He asked.

"No. Just an old friend." Chloe told him as she walked closer to her desk.

"I'm glad to hear that, but it seems to me that you claim to have a lot of "old friends". Besides, I don't do well with competition. I have this thing about always getting what I want." Bruce told her easily. She smiled, not knowing what to think about that.

"Competition over me?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Indeed." He inclined his head toward her.

"That's a first." Chloe said honestly.

"I refuse to believe that you haven't ever been the desire of two men at the same time. A beautiful, talented woman like you?" He stood up and walked over to her. Chloe had to look up at him, he was a tall man. "Impossible." He said with a smile. This one reached his eyes; a real smile. She couldn't help but grin back. She had guessed right; he was even hotter when his smile was genuine.

"Still too busy to have dinner with me?" He asked. Chloe was tempted to accept too, if not to just feel wanted again. It had been a tiring day. Oliver had thrown her and she needed a little distraction. She would not, however, sleep with him tonight she told herself.

"No. I think I can pencil you in." She said with a flirty smile.

* * *

Dinner with Bruce had been wonderful. He was a gentleman, but, at the same time not entirely. It was a look, or a smirk, or even the occasional innuendo that would let Chloe know that his intentions with her weren't entirely gentlemanly. It was refreshing to meet a man that was interested in her and not afraid to show it. Of course, this was Bruce Wayne, a well known playboy, that was pursuing her. She decided to proceed with utmost caution.

"Chloe, you said that you grew up with Lex Luthor. He's not exactly an ideal playmate, not to mention that he is considerably older than you." Bruce was fishing for information and not being shy about it.

"You know, I am a reporter. Therefore, I'm a firm believer in asking questions outright instead of dancing around them." Chloe told him.

"Fair enough," Bruce said with a smirk. "How well do you know him?"

"Well enough. I'm not sure that anyone really knows him, though. He hides too many secrets, even from people he claims to care about." Chloe was thinking of Lana. "I have to admire your tenacity in keeping him out of Gotham. His business ventures aren't usually entirely on the up and up."

"I'm particular about who does business in this city. My parents loved Gotham; it's my duty to save it." He confided and had no idea why, except that Chloe was easy to talk to.

"You're doing great things for the city: revitalizing and rebuilding, creating jobs. That's saving Gotham." Chloe reached over the table and grabbed his hand to give it a comforting squeeze. He turned his hand over and held onto hers when she would have tried to pull away. She looked up at him through her lashes and blushed a little.

"Thanks, Chloe," Bruce ran his thumb over her knuckles. "What made you leave Metropolis? I would've thought a job at the Daily Planet would have been ideal, and yet here you are."

Chloe looked down. Managing to get one of her hands out of Bruce's, she took a sip of her wine. "I outgrew it. You can only be in one place for so long before it becomes too easy to settle. I just knew, felt, that there was more to life than Metropolis."

"That's a very vague answer," Bruce saw through her attempt at dodging the question. The corner of his mouth quirked in amusement.

"You caught me. It was over a man. There it is: the ugly truth." Chloe told him with a smile.

Bruce pulled his hand away, finally freeing her. He leaned back in his chair. "There is more to that story, but it would be rude of me to ask."

"Thanks," Chloe took a bite of the cake she'd ordered for dessert. After Oliver's comments about her being too skinny, she figured she should at least attempt to eat more. "What about you? There was a period of your life when you just dropped off the face of the planet."

"Is this the reporter asking or a woman asking a man she is interested in?" Bruce leaned back toward the table and looked down at Chloe's lips. She automatically licked them. Then realized she'd done it, she smiled a little.

"The last one."

"You are interested in me, then?" He gave her a satisfied smile. "I was all over the place. Working here and there."

"Now, that's even more vague than my answer was!" Chloe accused.

"Hey, this is only the first date. If you want answers, then it will have to be on another date," Bruce told her. Chloe pushed the somewhat eaten dessert away from her and looked at him.

"Again, you should just ask."

"I was flirting, Chloe." Bruce corrected.

"No. Really?" She grinned widely at him. She was having fun.

"Is that a yes?"

"Well, I do want all the dirty details."

"Who said anything about dirty?" Bruce asked as he paid the bill.

"I'm just saying. You're a man; therefore, there is dirt somewhere."

"I hadn't pegged you as a sexist, Chloe." Bruce helped her into her jacket. She turned around to face him to correct that idea. In doing this, she found herself standing very close to him. He brought his hand up and gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm not a sexist, Bruce, just a realist." Impulsively, she stepped on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. It was a quick kiss, but it earned her one of the treasured genuine smiles from Bruce.

* * *

Three weeks later, and she'd been out with Bruce too many times to count. He was good company, always said the right thing and was very gentlemanly, but he was holding back and Chloe could tell. There was definitely something that he was hiding. It was taking her right back to every past horrible man issue in her life. They always held something back and she refused to do it again. She told Bruce this at dinner the other night.

"Bruce, I've really enjoyed our time together." They were sitting on a couch in his mansion. They just gotten back from a date and she'd asked to come in.

"I have too, Chloe." He told her and reached over to take her hand in his.

"I'm just not sure that we can continue." Chloe told him and looked at him, pleading for understanding.

"What's the problem?" Bruce asked, gently rubbing his fingers over her knuckles.

"I just…" Chloe stopped, she didn't want to sound accusatory, but it had to be said. "I feel like you're hiding something from me." She said and Bruce just looked at her.

"We all have secrets, Chloe." He told her quietly.

"Yes, true. But I've been burned one too many times by secrets." Chloe told him. She was surprised to actually find herself fighting tears a bit. She'd grown to care about him a lot in a short amount of time.

"Chloe, I care about you." He told her and pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her. "I care for you a great deal. But I have some secrets that I can't share. You - knowing the truth would put you in too much danger and if anything happened to you, I'm not sure what I would do." Bruce was telling the truth. Somehow, this spunky blonde had wormed her way into his heart. He cared about her and that was dangerous. He was solitary. He had to be, it was his nature.

"I understand." She said and hugged him back tightly. She then pulled back a little and kissed him. He kissed her back gladly. He pushed her down onto the cushions of the sofa. He brushed a strand of hair back from her face, and stared at her beauty.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Bruce said sadly. She smiled a little.

"At least you're being honest about it." Chloe said and meant it.

"I hope that we can still be friends." Bruce said it more as a question than a statement.

"Of course, you're not gonna get rid of me that easily." She said with a laugh and then kissed him soundly.

"That was a goodbye kiss." She told him when he looked at her questioningly.

"If you say so. We may not be a couple, but I wouldn't be able to resist if you ever threw yourself at me." Bruce told her flirting, but Chloe could tell that he meant it too.

"Good thing I'm not that easy then." She smiled back at him. "Today anyway, check with me next week." She said as he was helping her into her coat. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Even though the lines of their relationship were supposed to be established, they were in reality, extremely fuzzy. They still went out together but under a friends tag, with nothing implied. Sometimes, though she would still catch Bruce looking at her lips and it would make her pause. Then there were times when she was the guilty one. She'd watch him shrug into a jacket and notice his broad shoulders and wonder what he looked like with nothing on.

When Bruce dropped his mask, she'd find a lonely man with painfilled eyes. That was something she'd rarely see and something he never meant to be revealed, so she would just pretend not to have noticed. However, it made her extremely curious to know what his secrets were.

At least her work life wasn't so murky. Increasingly, she was getting better stories. They were better in her mind, although no other reporters wanted them. She was assigned to cover Batman. He was a vigilante superhero, whose own behavior sometime bordered on criminal. It was hard to argue, however, when the city was experiencing its safest levels in decades. Crime was down and if that took a man in a bat suit, then so be it, she thought. Not everyone agreed with her though…

"Kelly Matthews." Alli said as she plopped into her chair at the desk across from Chloe. Alli Saunders was a good reporter and had turned out to be a good friend too.

"Kelly wha?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Kelly Matthews is the name of Katrina Matthews and Oliver Queen's baby." Alli told her. That secret was one thing Chloe hadn't shared with anyone, so she hid the pain that news brought her.

"When's the wedding, again?" Chloe asked, even though she knew.

"In six months. Queen is saying that they need enough time to prepare. It's strange though that they didn't give the baby his last name. I thought that was the usual thing to do; to take the father's name." Alli said, suddenly distracted by this new thought.

"I'm sure he has a reason. He always does." Chloe said under her breath. She had to admit that she was mildly curious, but had no interest in breaking her own heart again by finding out any details of their relationship. Besides that, she chased serious news, not the celebrity gossip. Chloe's phone rang, pulling her out of that conversation at a good time. She looked at called ID and smiled.

"Chloe Sullivan." She answered, imitating his way of answering the phone.

"Chloe, it's Bruce." She could hear the smile in his voice. "I have a proposition."

"Ohh. I like the sound of that. I'm always up for a little dirty innuendo." She always flirted with Bruce like this. It was fun and gave her a little thrill.

"There's a charity benefit in a few weeks. Be my date?" He asked.

"A date?" Chloe said, pretending to need to think about it. "I dunno. I'm getting a little tired of all this dating. I'm ready for some action."

Bruce laughed at that. "I'm always ready for you, Chloe." Bruce told her and meant it. He'd been ready to have her since he met her.

"That's what they all say." Chloe say in mock seriousness.

"I mean it, though." Bruce said back.

"Ok. A date it is then." Chloe told him. "So, does this mean I have to get all decked out and fancy?"

"Yes, you need to wear a ball gown and all that, Chloe." Bruce answered and she could hear his amusement.

* * *

Reviews are Loved!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own the stuff here….

"So, what's this shindig for?" Chloe asked as she and Bruce stepped into the enormous ballroom.

"Gotham Children's Hospital." Bruce told her and pulled her arm through his.

"Oh. So, it's for the kiddos. I'm always a sucker for a good cause." She said squeezing his arm. He handed her a glass of champagne and kept one for himself.

"Me too." He said as he led her over to a group of people. She was mortified to see that one of the group was Oliver Queen. _Why me? _Chloe thought to herself.

"Oliver, I believe congratulations are in order." Bruce walked over to Oliver and shook his hand.

"Thanks." Oliver answered then looked over at Chloe. He looked surprised to see her there.

"Let me introduce my date, Chloe Sullivan." Bruce said to Oliver. Oliver smirked and Bruce noticed the way Chloe's posture stiffened.

"We actually know each other, Bruce." Chloe told him and looked up at Bruce with a forced smile. "We met in Metropolis; old friends and all that."

"I see. Another old friend, Chloe?" Bruce grinned at Chloe conspiratorially then looked to Oliver, who was looking at the two of them with something like anger and if he wasn't mistaken, jealousy. This must be one of Chloe's secrets. Bruce thought to himself.

"It's been a while, Chloe. Last time we talked to each other was for the interview." Oliver took a sip from his glass of champagne. "Which was scintillating work by the way. Funny, I thought you were a serious reporter who was above reporting celebrity gossip."

"So, where is your fiancé tonight?" Chloe asked curiously, choosing to ignore his rude comment.

"She's here somewhere. Talking to some friends no doubt." Oliver answered then pointed in the direction of a gorgeous woman among a group of people.

"Ok. Well, you have a good night, Oliver." Chloe said lightly, and then tugged on Bruce to get him to move away. Annoyingly, Oliver chose to follow and engage Bruce in a discussion on the economy. She rolled her eyes at them. She drained the rest of her drink, just for an excuse to be away from both the men for a moment.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Chloe told them. Then she stood up to peck Bruce on the cheek before she realized she'd even done it. She did that all the time. It was her way of showing affection for him, since she couldn't do anything more under the friends label.

"Would you like me to get it?" Bruce offered.

"Chloe is an independent woman. She can get her own drinks." Oliver told Bruce. "You just have to worry about her throwing empty beer bottles at inattentive bartenders." He grinned as he said it, remembering the night he'd found that out himself. Bruce looked at Chloe as she blushed. Yes, there was definitely more to their story he thought.

Chloe just stared at Oliver for a minute, wishing him death with her eyes.

"Do you guys need anything?" She asked. Both of the men declined and she made her way over to the bar. She was waiting patiently for the bartender when she felt a hand land on her waist. She turned around to find Clark standing next to her. When she saw him, she whipped around and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Clark! I'm surprised you're here. Why are you here, by the way?" She asked. The joy was evident in her voice. She hadn't seen him in a while, not since she'd left Metropolis.

"Covering the ball for Daily Planet." Clark told her gesturing at the people around him. He was happy to see her. "I've missed you, Chlo. It's not the same without you around."

"Hmmm…I'm sure that Lois would disagree. I'm sure she loves to have your superself be all her own. Greedy little girlfriend that she is." She said honestly.

"I never meant to hurt you, Chloe." Clark told her and pulled her back into a hug. "I didn't. I'm sorry that you found out the way you did. But I love Lois." He whispered so that only she could hear. "I'm still here for you. You know that, I'm just a call away."

"I know, Clark, faster than a speeding bullet." He released her from the hug. Chloe turned to find the bartender finally came around. She ordered a glass of wine. Then she smiled up at Clark.

"Oliver is here, and so is Bruce Wayne." Chloe told him. Clark put his arm around her and pulled her to his side loosely.

"So is Lex." Clark told her and she made a disgusted noise.

"He's always around somewhere." Chloe commented. They were walking in the general direction of Bruce and Oliver.

"So, how is Lois?" Chloe asked.

"She worries about you. Gotham isn't a safe place these days." Clark slowed a little and turned to face Chloe again. "She feels bad about the whole situation too. She feels like she betrayed you."

Chloe shook her head softly.

"I'm not mad. Jealous maybe, but not mad. I just want to be loved like that, Clark." She said, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Clark always made her feel like that. He was the only person that knew her, really knew her.

"I know, Chlo." He said, then pulled her into an embrace. She fought the tears and was annoyed that she was getting all emotional. Although, she _was_ entitled. The man she'd moved to Gotham to escape was here with his fiancé that just had his baby, while the one man in Gotham that she could fall in love with was keeping his secrets secret, and now, the man she'd loved for most of her life was holding her in a hug feeling sorry for her. She was sick of feeling like this. She deserved happiness, joy for once in her life. She deserved to be selfish. She pulled away from Clark and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Clark. And you should tell Lois that I'm happy for both of you. You deserve happiness." She said sincerely. She eyed the wine in her glass and was tempted to empty it quickly, but look at what happened to her the last time she'd drowned her sorrows in alcohol.

"Here comes Oliver." Clark told her, looking over her shoulder. "And someone, I assume to be Bruce Wayne." Chloe smiled at Clark then turned around and stood beside him.

Bruce smiled at her and walked over to them. Bruce went to Chloe and gently put an arm around her, pulling her tightly into his side with his hand resting on her hip. Clark just looked at them for a moment, and Oliver looked angry.

"Wine's a good choice." Bruce commented, looking at the glass in Chloe's hand. She noticed he'd gotten rid of his glass somewhere along the way.

"I know. This is Clark Kent, he's a friend and he's a reporter from the Daily Planet." Chloe introduced Clark. "Clark, this is Bruce Wayne."

Bruce reached out with his free hand, while keeping his other firmly on Chloe's hip, and shook Clark's hand. He was surprised at the strong shake the young man offered. Clark turned to Oliver.

"Good to see you, Oliver. It's been a while." Clark said then looked around for a moment. "Where's Katrina?" Clark asked. "I'm still waiting to meet her." Clark said. For some reason, Chloe was relieved that Oliver hadn't introduced Katrina to all his friends.

"She's socializing. She'll come around soon." He said looking at Bruce and Chloe. She noticed that Oliver's voice suddenly lacked its normal playfulness. Chloe actually felt a little sorry for him, but when she noticed the beautiful woman approaching, it disappeared. She stood next to Oliver and he turned toward her. There was no real expression on Oliver's face when he looked at her. There was fondness there, but nothing like a passionate love. Chloe turned her attention to Katrina. She had long brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was a beautiful woman, but Oliver didn't seem to care about the fact that other men blatantly ogled her. That struck her as odd, because from her experience, limited as it was, he didn't neglect women he cared about.

"I'm Katrina Matthews." She announced to the group and looked at them. Chloe noticed the ring on her finger. It was a ruby and Chloe wondered who picked that out. Surely not Oliver, she didn't think. _He's more of an emerald kinda guy._ Chloe thought to herself and had to fight a sudden irrational giggle. She succeeding in turning it into a little cough, but all the men noticed anyway.

"Sorry. Wrong pipe." She explained lamely, and pointed to her wine glass.

Oliver looked at her oddly, and then made the introductions. There was a slightly awkward silence between the group for a moment. Bruce broke it when he asked Chloe to dance.

They went to the floor and Bruce put his hand on her waist, leading her into the dance.

"These old friend's of yours…are there many more?" Bruce asked playfully. Chloe laughed as her answer.

"You and Queen have a history." Bruce stated quietly.

"Not much of one." Chloe told him. "We dated briefly." That was the only suitable explanation she could some up with.

"How briefly?" Bruce asked his brown eyes bored down into her hazel ones.

"What's with the inquisition, Bruce? We're just friends remember?" Chloe said with a small smile. He smirked at her a little.

"Curiosity." He lied. He was dying to know what the details of the relationship and breakup were. If he had to guess, he'd say both their hearts were broken after their relationship.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." She said, avoiding the question.

"I keep mine so that you're safe." Bruce reminded Chloe. His expression became a little pained.

"That's what you say, but I'm beginning to wonder about that." Chloe said. "It's probably something sensational, like you love to prance around in women's underwear, isn't it?" Chloe asked playfully. He smiled at her, then his eyes heated a little.

"Not quite. I like a woman in women's underwear." Then he leaned in a closer to Chloe and whispered in her ear. "I've been dying to see you in yours. My fantasies can't possibly be doing you justice." Then he leaned back and looked Chloe's body up and down in appreciation. She was blushing and a little shocked. He hadn't been that forward with her since...well, ever.

"You just told me that you weren't safe for me." Chloe said. "Tell me your secret and I promise I'll let you see me in my underwear. And out of them for that matter." Chloe bribed.

"You do tempt me, Chloe. But I'm afraid I will just have to be patient with you and work on my seduction technique." Bruce told her. She didn't think he would tell her his secret but she still wanted to know. It had been worth a try.

* * *

"Chloe, can I ask you a question?" Clark was standing next to her and they were watching other couples dance.

"No, Clark. No questions." Chloe shoved him with her elbow. "Since when do you need permission?"

"Since Bruce Wayne treated you like his girlfriend." Clark said with a little embarrassment.

"We're just friends." Chloe told him with a grin.

"Does he know that?" Clark teased.

"Is that your question? I thought you were a reporter. Come up with something good."

"My question is about Oliver." Clark looked through the crowd for his friend. "He seems different. I'm worried about him." Chloe really didn't want to have this discussion right now, but she knew she had to.

"Different how, Clark? He's just became a father. Diapers and crying are now a permanent part of his existence. Don't you think that's stressful enough?" Chloe said shortly.

"That's just it. I don't think he cares about Katrina like that. He doesn't act like it anyway. I think there is more to this story than meets the eye." Clark said.

"Well, you're a reporter. Go sniff out a good story, Fido." Chloe said flippantly.

Clark looked at her surprised. "I thought you would be the one looking for the story. After all, you and Oliver are friends, right?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Not really anymore."

"Well, I'll take it if you're offering. Think of it, me scooping Chloe Sullivan." Clark said and went over to find Katrina to talk to her. Chloe smiled as he left, he was such a reporter now. She didn't want to find out anything else about Oliver. She was moving on and she really didn't need to be sucked in by any sordid details. She could only be a reporter to a point and she wasn't into causing herself even more pain over Oliver.

XXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: Please Review, People!! I love and appreciate the folks out there that do. Seriously, it makes my day. Because believe it or not I'm working hard to write this story, so I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks for reading and like I said, REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

"What happened after that?" Chloe was on the trail of another Batman story. Currently, she was interviewing the criminal he'd put behind bars a few nights earlier.

"I shot him in the arm." The man told her. "I shot him right here," he pointed to his left shoulder. "I think it just grazed him though, because he was ontop of me in a minute. He's a maniac. His voice…it's so…" the criminal shivered remembering it.

"Dark?" Chloe offered. It was one of the adjectives people used. Disturbing, creepy, scary, terrifying, and inhuman were the most common.

"Yes, but it was more than that. It sounded like someone without a soul or a creature from the devil." He said.

"You're a criminal. He's very good at stopping criminals that could be part of it." Chloe offered, resisting rolling her eyes at him.

"It's just not normal."

"Thanks, for the information." Chloe closed her notebook and gestured to the guard to let her out.

* * *

"Bruce, are you ignoring me?" Chloe asked Bruce Wayne's voicemail. He'd cancelled their date earlier that week at the last minute. Since then, he hadn't called her. Even though she had resolved herself to only being friends with him, that line was rapidly slipping. They were definitely more than friends. She'd had to pry herself away from his amazing body many times, refusing to go all the way with him. Because she knew he was holding back. But that was getting harder and harder with every kiss.

Three hours later, her cell phone rang. She looked at the name.

"Hey, Bruce." She answered eagerly.

"Chloe. Sorry about missing your call. I've been busy trying to avert a hostile takeover." He sounded tired. Chloe felt a little guilty about being annoyed with him earlier.

"Seriously? We can cancel dinner tonight." Chloe offered, but was disappointed at the thought.

"Yes, seriously and no to canceling dinner. Why don't you just come over to the mansion and we'll eat here." Bruce said. "Alfred had been interrogating me as to when he'd see you again."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Chloe said.

"See you tonight then."

* * *

"Chloe. Oh. My. God. I have the story of my life!!" Alli walked over to Chloe, waving her story around in the air. Chloe looked at her in amusement.

"But you're so young. It's way too early to peak now," Chloe told her.

"Hah!!" Alli slammed the paper down on Chloe's desk. "It's crazy."

Chloe glanced at the paper but didn't really feel like reading it. Alli generally covered the celebrity beat and frankly, Chloe wasn't extremely interested in that.

"Fine, snob. Don't read it," Alli picked the paper up. "I'll tell you. You have to be interested. It involves a hot billionaire and a now jilted heiress. Still not interested?"

"Who?" Chloe suddenly became very interested. "You don't mean Oliver Queen do you?" Chloe asked quickly.

Alli nodded with a Cheshire like grin.

"Well, tell me then!" Chloe said eagerly.

"Well, apparently the whole thing is off. They aren't getting married." Alli leaned closer to Chloe and her voice became softer. "The baby isn't even his."

Chloe was stunned by the news. "How is that possible?" She could hardly breathe. Why would have Oliver pretended?

"I don't know how it's possible, but Katrina is now a happily single mother. They were never even romantic. They have been friends forever, but never dated." Alli reached out and pinched Chloe. "You aren't going to faint are you? You look pale."

Chloe shook her head. "How did you find all this out?"

"The woman herself, Katrina Matthews. She called me and asked if I'd like an interview and I wasn't about to pass it up."

"Have you spoken with Oliver about it? What does he say?" Chloe didn't even realize she'd only used his first name. Alli knew that there was a history between Chloe and Oliver and that just confirmed it.

"He won't go into any details, but confirms the split and that he isn't the father of the baby."

"I don't even know what to say." Chloe rubbed her temples and hunched over. "That is definitely a good story. Do any other papers have it?"

"Nope. I scooped em all! Katrina Matthews only came to me. She said she'd read my work before and liked it. I have no idea why she really chose me, but I am more than willing to take it!" Alli said.

"I can understand that." Chloe said. She suddenly found herself wanting to talk to Oliver and find out the whole story. It explained a lot about what she'd seen at the ball and his behavior in the interview. "Congrats, Alli."

* * *

An hour later, Chloe found herself pounding on Oliver's door. She was probably doing herself severe emotional harm by being here, but was also unable to stop herself.

He answered the door with his hair tousled and his shirt with the first few buttons undone. She could see his white cotton undershirt peeking at her. He looked exhausted.

"Hey," Chloe said lamely.

"Hi." He didn't look too happy to see her. Chloe closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Oliver inclined his head and stepped back to allow her to enter. His suite was enormous. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Oliver just stared at her expectantly.

"Do you love Katrina?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"Nosy question and I don't think you're entitled to the answer." Oliver said harshly. He looked to her to be in full on reporter mode.

"Did you seriously just say that to me?" Chloe stood up and her voice rose an octave. "You left me, Oliver! You left me and went to her. You choose to be with a woman that was pregnant with another man's child instead of me!! I'd say that I'm entitled to a hell of a lot more than a few questions!" Chloe found herself fighting tears. She'd needed to know all this for such a long time.

"So, your friend told you the whole sordid story, then?" Oliver said unemotionally. He turned his back on her and walked to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"I came here to try and understand why, but clearly, you are going to keep the answers all to yourself. Fine," Chloe picked up her purse and stormed over to Oliver. "Just so you know, because I've wanted to say this to you for a long time, I thought that you were different. Obviously, I didn't mean much to you, but you meant the world to me, Oliver." Chloe told him and walked over to the door. He followed her and put his hand on the door to keep her from leaving.

"What are you doing?' Chloe said. She really didn't want to break down in front of him.

"Chloe, what would you do for Clark? How far would you go to save his life?"

"What does that have to with anything?" She was thrown by his random question.

"What would you do, Chloe?"

"Anything." And Chloe knew that was the truth. She'd done a lot to protect his secret and his life, there was really no limit. "Why does that matter, Oliver?" Chloe was unable to stop her curiosity.

"She's my Clark, Chloe. We were best friends until college and then went our separate ways. She knows all my secrets and my past. She came to me for help and I couldn't turn her away. I went to Metropolis to talk to you, but by then you'd come to Gotham. I knew you thought the worst of me and I was prepared to let you, because Katrina needed me." Oliver was standing close to Chloe and she could smell his cologne. It brought back memories of the time they'd spent together.

"What if I'd gotten pregnant? Would you have still wanted her instead of me?" Chloe said moving away from him a little, stunned at his revelation.

"Wanting you was never the issue, Chloe. There was more to it than that. I'm not sure, Chloe." Chloe nodded her head then laughed. It was one of those moments when if she didn't laugh she was going to begin to sob uncontrollably.

"Ok, on that note, I'm gonna go now. I'm not sure my ego can handle this much longer," Chloe again went to the door and again, Oliver blocked her escape.

"The baby's father was going to kill Katrina and take the baby for himself," Oliver told her. "What was I supposed to do?!!?" Oliver sounded frustrated.

"You should have told me!!" Chloe yelled, suddenly her anger boiled over and she couldn't keep it in. She poked him in the chest. "You should have trusted me. You should have called me. You should have done a million other things, but you didn't!"

"I couldn't, Chloe! You'd left Metropolis. I couldn't raise the father's suspicions or he'd come after her. I had to play the family man even when it killed me!" Oliver grabbed her hand to stop her from her poking attack on him.

"Funny, you look alive to me." Chloe said and tugged her finger out of his grasp.

"The baby's father is dead so the charade is over," Oliver told her.

"This is a completely ridiculous story," Like usual, Chloe turned to humor to lighten the pain in her heart. "It is your life though, so not entirely unexpected."

"What does that mean?" Oliver made a confused face.

"You're a bit of a drama queen, Queen." Chloe smiled. Then reached toward the door again.

"Chloe, what are you doing tonight?" Oliver asked quietly.

"I'm having dinner with a friend," Chloe told him not mentioning Bruce.

"It's Bruce Wayne, isn't it?" Oliver hung his head a little and shook it. "Am I too late, Chlo?"

"Too late for what?" Chloe knew he was talking about a relationship, but she played dumb anyway.

He looked at her and grinned a little, "Us, Chloe. Me and you." He moved in and closed the space between them, trapping her against the wall.

"Umm…" Chloe couldn't think clearly when he was this close to her.

He looked down into her eyes for a moment before bending and kissing her. She was helpless to resist. She loved him; it was that simple. He reached around her and pulled her tightly to his body. He held her so tightly, in fact, that it was actually slightly painful. She pushed him softly, attempting to get him to loosen his grip. He just wrapped her up even tighter. Chloe pulled her head back and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oliver, I can't breath," She finally managed to get out. He released his hold a little, but still held her tightly.

"Just stay here with me," Chloe could head the pleading in his voice and it nearly broke her resolve. She didn't want to be with him like this. Not when there was so much left unsettled and far too many unanswered questions, not to mention Bruce Wayne. "I actually have protection this time," he said it was a grin and Chloe laughed a little.

"I can't, Oliver," She reached up and ran her hand down the side of his face. He really did look exhausted. He leaned forward and put his forehead on her shoulder and closed his eyes tightly. He was losing her again, he could feel it. He couldn't let that happen, she meant too much to him.

"Not tonight, but eventually. I can't let you go again, Chloe." Oliver sounded tortured. She closed her eyes and turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"Oliver, look at me." Chloe commanded and he slowly complied. His brown eyes were dull, like he'd resigned himself to some horrible fate. She hated to see him like this. He seemed so unlike himself that it was killing her. "I just…" she really didn't know what to say to him right now.

"Please, Chloe. I don't beg for anything, but I'm pleading with you now. Please stay with me," his eyes were imploring her to stay. "I'll even be a gentleman and sleep in the other bedroom." He said, trying to tease her into staying.

She shook her head and gave him a crooked smile. "I can't stand Bruce up. It's not something I do, Oliver," Chloe told him honestly.

"I understand," He pulled away and stood apart from her. His posture rigid.

"No, Oliver, you don't," Chloe put reached for the door again.

"I meant it. I'm not letting you go that easily, Chloe," Oliver told her in a steely voice. When she looked at him, she could see that his mind was set. She just made a face and left the room.

In the elevator, she took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. She had no idea what to think about the Oliver situation. It was so complicated and so unlikely that she was at something of a loss. But, the more she thought about Oliver, she knew this was something that was within his character. He was loyal and fought for people he loved. Why was every man she fell for so complicated?? She let out a long sigh and her thoughts moved to her impending dinner with Bruce. He was someone that she cared for greatly; if she was honest with herself, she was in love with him. But he had secrets and was unwilling to share them with her. That was a huge bump in any possible relationship.

a/n: I am so SORRY that it took me so long to update!!! I have been having some personal issues. And not to mention that I have sorta lost any idea as to who I think she should end up with. I must secretly say that I am leaning toward Bruce….any opinions???


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

"Bruce are you ok? You look a little pale." Chloe was worried about him. He didn't seem quite like himself tonight.

"No, I'm fine, just tired." That was half true. He had been shot at the most horrible time possible. Lex Luthor was making a move to try and buy a majority of shares in Wayne Industries. It had taken all his business savvy to keep that from happening. He'd asked Chloe over tonight to break it off completely, but found himself reluctant to do so. He loved her and he knew that was a dangerous thing for a man like him. He had many enemies. In the past, some of those enemies had discovered his real identity and gone after the people he cared about. That wasn't something that he wanted to happen. Still, that didn't make this any easier. Chloe brought him peace. But at her heart she was a reporter and that would always be impossible in their relationship. There were very few times in his life when he was indecisive and he hated how helpless it made him feel. He wanted to be able to trust her, but he wasn't sure he could yet. Trust wasn't something that came to him easily.

"This is ridiculous. You should be resting," Chloe clucked at him; she couldn't help it, she felt protective of him. Bruce smiled and reached out to grab her hand.

"Thanks for caring, but I really am fine." Chloe looked down at the table and studied their hands. His were so strong, so masculine and hers small and feminine. She smiled a little. Who would have thought she'd be here? And with two men pursuing her. It was ridiculous. That brought her thoughts back to Oliver. She didn't know how she felt about the situation with him anymore.

"You know how I feel about you, Bruce, and it's more than simply caring." Chloe confessed quietly. She didn't know why she'd said it, but something about the situation with Oliver had unsettled her and she wanted Bruce to know how she felt about him. It probably had to do with the fact that she didn't know how she felt entirely. She just knew that Bruce made her happy.

His silence caused Chloe to look up at him. He was studying her seriously. His brown eyes wandered over her face and they were full of emotion. It seemed like he was battling with himself about something. Chloe bit her lip nervously. Bruce stood up and placed himself next to her. He put both hands on her shoulders and then pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes savoring the contact.

"Chloe…" Bruce said her name sadly and she knew what was coming next, she'd been here before, the rejection…

"Bruce, don't. I can't take the rejection right now, so I'm just going to get up and leave." Chloe pushed herself away from him, "We can do the whole 'let's be friends thing' later. Please." She made it a few steps when she felt his hand grab hers, stopping her exit.

"I care about you too, Chloe," he looked at her sadly. "But I have my—

"Secrets. I know." Chloe cut him off. "Do you have any idea how sick I am of hearing that? It's just an excuse, Bruce. It's your way of not being with me. I thought you would be different, but clearly, I have once again made a horrible character judgment. That's me, Chloe Sullivan: wunderkind reporter who always chooses completely unavailable men. " She pulled her hand away and just stared at him trying not to cry. Before she could even react, she found herself crushed against him again. His arms wound around her tightly.

"Chloe, I love you," Bruce pressed his mouth against her ear to make his confession. The tears she'd fought all day began to fall. They leaked out and traveled slowly down her cheek. She reached her arms around him and held him tightly. He pulled away a little and looked at her. He reached up and traced the line of her tears, then kissed her gently. He didn't want to hold back with her anymore. He deepened the kiss and Chloe kissed him back with all she had. This had been building with them for a long time. She groaned softly and ran her hands down his back and untucked his shirt.

Bruce picked her up easily and carried her to his bedroom.

"Isn't it a little presumptuous to just carry a woman off to your room?" Chloe asked and nipped at his lower lip as he deposited her on his bed.

"You seem to be pretty interested. If you wanted me to, I can just leave." Bruce grinned and turned away from Chloe. She stood up and reached out to grab the back of his shirt and tugged him back toward her.

"Uh huh. Not so fast," She gave a harder yank than she meant to and caused him to actually fall back toward her a bit. She laughed loudly. Bruce spun around to look at her.

"There's no need to be so aggressive, Chloe. I'm all yours." Bruce spread his arms out widely. He was happy right now. Chloe managed to push all the thoughts of responsibility and darkness from his mind. It was a amazing feeling.

"All mine, huh? Well, I'm not sure that you can handle this." She pointed to herself. Bruce grinned at her and gave her body an appraisal that had her heart racing.

"I think I'm up for more than you know," He stood there waiting for Chloe to make a move. She walked over to him and placed her hand in his. She nodded at him and pulled him toward the bed.

"C'mon," Bruce eagerly complied with her command. When Chloe pushed him down on the bed, he had to fight to stop from pulling her down on top of him. Chloe smiled. She could tell that he was struggling with letting her have all the control.

"You seem tense, Bruce," She teased as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head.

"Expectant, not tense." He corrected her.

"Oh, that's ok, then." Chloe moved up his body to straddle him. Her hands moved to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. Inch by inch his delicious body was revealed to her. Unlike Oliver who was lanky and muscular, Bruce was thick with muscles. His body was solid and all muscle. She bent down and kissed her way up his chest and pushed his shirt up and off his arms. He readily complied with her undressing him. She finally got him out of his shirt and moved in to kiss his lips. Her hair hung over them, secreting them away from the world. Chloe moved her hand down Bruce's arm and was surprised to find a bandage covering his bicep. She pulled away from him and looked at the white band contrasting against his tawny skin.

"What happened, Bruce?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Nothing, really. Just an accident. I scraped it when I was helping Alfred change a tire on the car." Bruce could have smacked himself for that totally lame lie, but he was a little distracted. There had to have been something more convincing he could have said. Chloe frowned and bent down to lay a kiss on the wounded arm.

"Be more careful, buster. I would hate to see this perfect body marred," Chloe turned her attention back to his face and cupped it with her hands.

"Any other injuries I should know about?" Chloe joked. He smiled at her.

"None that I know of," Bruce reached up and looped his arm across her naked back.

"I guess I'll just have to do a thorough search myself. Do you have anything?" Chloe asked, not wanting a repeat of her last sexual experience. Although, she was on the pill now so it was pretty safe, she still wanted to be sure. Bruce pushed up off the bed, sitting up. Chloe tried to move off him, but he held her tightly to him. With his other hand he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a foil packet.

Chloe leaned forward and kissed him again. He tasted so amazing. Just as Bruce pulled them back to lie on the bed, his cell phone rang. He wanted to ignore it, but knew that was impossible. It could be Gordon calling to ask for his alter ego's help. He sighed and reached over to get the phone.

"Bruce Wayne," he answered the phone and Chloe began to gently kiss his neck. She could hear a deep voice on the line, but couldn't hear the actual words. From the sudden tensing of Bruce's body, she could tell it wasn't necessarily a good thing. He shut the phone then placed his hands on her cheeks.

"There is something I have to take care of," He sounded apologetic and Chloe smiled at him gently.

"Ok. I can go, then and we'll continue this another time." Chloe rubbed her hands up his back.

"Or, you can stay and we can continue when I get back."

"I like your idea better," Chloe got off of him and lay back on the bed. She watched him get up and reach down for his shirt. Her gaze once again traveled down to his bandaged arm. Bruce was a gentleman, but she couldn't picture him changing a tire…_Stop!!_ She commanded herself. She didn't want to ruin this with Bruce because her reporter instinct came up yet again. She wasn't sure why he'd gotten injured, but she wouldn't start doubting him now. After all, she was in love with him.

* * *

Batman heard a whimper coming from with the alley. He moved slowly along the rooftop. His favorite vantage point was from above and he was in a perfect position to see the robbery going on below. He put himself in position to attack. Before he could make his move an arrow struck the wall next to the robber and shot out some kind of gas. The robber was quickly immobilized and hit the ground with a thud. Bruce crouched unmoving, watching the scene below.

A man ran down the alley. He was dressed in green leather. It was an odd sight. Bruce didn't know what to make of the man, but he didn't like an intruder in Gotham. It was his city and he was its protector. The man in green spoke to the women in a deep voice. To Bruce's expert ears, he had some kind of voice distorter. The man took the women out into the safety of the street. Then the man hopped on a motorcycle. Bruce watched him go. He wasn't sure what to think of this new development.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

a/n: Wow. Most of you guys voted for Bruce to be the man Chloe ends up with. We shall see what happens. And I watched Batman Begins this weekend. Oh, how I love Christian Bale.


	8. Chapter 8

don't own

"Master Bruce, I believe the man you speak of is named Green Arrow. He is a crime fighter, his true identity is unknown, of course," Alfred was looking at Bruce's bandage. The bullet had only grazed him and was now mostly healed.

"Green Arrow?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "I thought he was haunting Metropolis. Why the sudden move to Gotham?" Bruce thought out loud. "I think the bandage for one more night. Chloe is waiting for me and she saw it before I left. There will be fewer questions if I just leave it on." Alfred nodded and bandaged his arm again.

Bruce sighed deeply as he entered his bedroom. Chloe lay on the bed asleep. He silently lay down next to her. The moonlight gently caressed her face. She was so beautiful. He thought that he could sit here and stare at her for hours. She was the perfect blend of intelligence and beauty. And she had a fire in her soul. That was obvious to Bruce because she did everything with passion. He wanted her to love him with that same passion. He hated this feeling of weakness. He wanted Chloe to know his secrets, wanted to come home to her like this all the time. He sighed again deeply. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"What?" Chloe said the word with such disgust; you would have thought it was something toxic.

"The Green Arrow was here in Gotham last night." Alli nodded with excitement.

"What?" Chloe said again dumbly. _Oliver?_ She thought.

"Yeah. Ok, Chloe," Alli smirked. "And guess who is going on a stakeout tonight to look for him?"

"You?" Chloe said.

"Yes. It'll be fun. You wanna come??" Alli offered like it was going to be something innocuous, like a camp out, instead of the dangerous situation it was.

"Not so much," Chloe told her honestly. "I wonder how Batman is going to feel about all this." She mused out loud.

"Whatever, he should be happy! Seriously, two heroes are better than one."

"I'm not so sure about that. They can get a little territorial." Chloe said, thinking back on her own experiences.

"Oh, because you've known so many of them, I'm sure." Alli joked. "So are you coming or not? I'll buy you a whole thermos of coffee."

"Ahh…Bribery. How I love it." Chloe smiled. "We'll see. I have my own story to chase."

"Ok." Alli sounded a little deflated. "By the way, why are you in such a good mood today? It's weirding me out."

"Me? I'm not in a good mood. I'm just pretending." Chloe grinned.

* * *

"Wow, Queen, and here I was thinking you were an ally." Bruce growled at the man sitting across from his desk.

"I am," Oliver told him. "I'm here to help you, Bruce."

Bruce smirked. "Of course. First, you come to me with a proposition of working together. That was something I appreciated. But you will lose all my support if you choose to bring a Luthor into the endeavor."

"Be reasonable." Oliver hated Lex as much as anyone. He wasn't really going to bring Lex in on the deal, he was just trying to test Bruce.

"Reasonable." Bruce clenched his jaw. "I've worked my whole life to rid Gotham of any ill influence. I'm not going to invite that same evil back with open arms. The Luthor's will never have any stake in Gotham."

"Fair enough." Oliver smiled a little at his passion. He felt that same hatred toward Lex. He was destroying his world one factory at a time. "If you feel that strongly about it, then no Luthors."

"I'm glad we can agree on that at least." Bruce's phone buzzed. His secretary came on the phone.

"Ms. Sullivan is here."

"Thank you. You can send her in." Bruce said. Chloe came into the room and stopped short at the sight of the them; the two men that were currently tormenting her mind, her heart, and her hormones, were standing in the same room together. She smiled at Bruce and walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

Oliver clenched his hands at his side, but plastered a smile on his face.

Chloe looked at him and gave him a confused look. "Oliver, what a surprise to see you here."

"I was discussing some business with Bruce." Oliver moved to stand closer to Chloe and Bruce.

"Of course." She looked up at Bruce. "I can come back if you two need to talk more."

Bruce smiled a little and shook his head, "We're done. Oliver was just trying to convince me to let Lex Luthor in on the vaccine deal." Chloe turned to Oliver with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"What? Oliver, why would you do that?" Chloe couldn't believe that.

Oliver shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea."

Chloe shook her head. "Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought. The Oliver I know wouldn't be caught dead doing business with the Luthor's after all they've done to you and your friends." Chloe moved to Oliver.

Oliver looked at her and grinned. This was Chloe. She knew him too well. He'd missed that.

"History. It's in the past," Oliver was lying, trying to get more fire out of Chloe.

"Excuse me? You're not serious are you? I remember you making it your mission in life to rid the world of the plague that is the Luthors." She shook her head. "What happened to you, Oliver?"

"You're right, Chloe." He leaned toward her a little. "I do hate the Luthor's. But sometimes you have to test an ally to make sure they aren't lying to you."

"You mean Bruce?" She turned to look at him. Bruce was watching this exchange with a guarded expression.

"Yes. And he passed with flying colors."

"Of course he did. Bruce is the most honorable man I know." Chloe automatically defended Bruce. It just came out she didn't even think about it. She was in trouble and she knew it. That meant she was definitely in love with him.

Chloe saw the hurt flash in Oliver's eyes, but he quickly covered it.

"He does seem to be a good guy." Oliver reached past Chloe to shake Bruce's hand. In the process he brushed against her. He'd done it on purpose. He would use any excuse to touch her. "It's been a pleasure, Bruce." He looked toward Chloe. "We have to get a cup of coffee soon and catch up. I've missed a lot with you and I don't intend on missing much more."

Chloe just looked at him for a moment. "Yes, a cup of coffee would be good." She reached up and pulled him into a hug. He gave her a squeeze before releasing her.

"Enjoy your lunch." Oliver smiled at them as he left the room.

"Are we going to talk about this morning or not?" Chloe finally brought up the question that had been plaguing her mind all day. They were sitting in his office and finally had some privacy.

"What about this morning?" Bruce said with an innocent smile, but Chloe knew he was teasing her.

"Fine, you're right. Nothing happened this morning." Chloe said easily. Bruce looked at her and reached over and put his hand on her hip. He pulled her gently toward him and she readily straddled his lap. His hands rested on her hips and he began rubbing circles gently.

"This morning when I accidentally walked in on you in the shower, you mean." There was a twinkle in his eye when he said this.

"Yeah. When you 'accidentally' walked in on me." Chloe stressed the word.

"It really was an accident. I'm not used to having people in my house, so it's not normally something I have to worry about."

"Not that it matters anyway, I would have gladly shown you the whole package if you'd only asked." She joked, but his statement had revealed a lot about him. He couldn't have had that many serious lovers if he wasn't use to having people in his house. It meant a lot that he'd trusted her that much. It was a start at least.

"I'll remember that. I'd love to see it now, but I'm not sure that would be entirely appropriate."

"No. We'd probably scare Ms. Mathers and give her a heart attack," Chloe joked and kissed a trail down his cheek to land on his lips.

"The press would have a field day." Bruce said it before even thinking about it. But he could feel Chloe hesitate in her actions. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't. He was concerned about her status as a reporter interfering with their relationship.

"Hmm…maybe. But that's not my scene anyway." Chloe sidestepped the unspoken question.

"Yes, you're covering Batman these days, aren't you?"

"So, you read my work?" Chloe was delighted and her face showed it. She moved to look at Bruce. "I'm a little surprised you haven't gone all macho, stay out of danger on me yet, like most men in my life do."

"Should I?' Bruce smirked a little. "You seem like a responsible woman to me. Besides I have a feeling that batman would seek to protect you."

"Do you know him?" Chloe asked, her curiosity suddenly coming on strong. Bruce just gave her a funny disbelieving look.

"You're one of the only reporters that hasn't turned on him."

"He hasn't given me any reason to. Besides, I've seen enough superheroes to know a villain when I see one. From what I can tell, he's no villain." Chloe had been thinking about Batman a lot lately. Considering, he was who she did all her stories on, it wasn't surprising.

"I think he does a lot for the city." Bruce said quickly.

"You know who I think does a lot for the city?" Chloe ran her hand through his hair. It looked so perfectly styled, she wanted to mess it up. He looked more like the man she knew when he wasn't so perfectly made up.

"Who?" Bruce smiled.

"You." She half grinned at him, to make the moment not quite so serious, but Bruce ignored that. He looked at her seriously.

"Thank you, Chloe." He pulled her into a long slow kiss. "I have work to do tonight, so I can't see you."

"Me too actually, so it works out well." Chloe thought about her the upcoming stakeout with Alli that she'd reluctantly agreed to.

XXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXX

Finally, an update. I know and I'm sorry it's been so long, but I really have been having some serious personal issues. So, please review and continue to read. I finally figured out that I want Chloe with Bruce and then your reviews say Oliver!! What am I to do about that? I don't know, rewrite the next chappie, maybe? We shall see. I'll update in a week and that is a promise!!


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own...

"Wow, Chloe, isn't this cool?" Alli whispered at Chloe. They were sitting in the front seat of Alli's car. Luckily, it was a crappy car, so it fit in with the scenery. Chloe had managed to talk Alli out of going to the narrows like she'd wanted. They ended up in the slums that surrounded the narrows. It was still a dangerous area, but not nearly to the degree of the narrows.

"Yes. Very exciting." Chloe smiled at Alli. "Why do you waste you time on the gossip, you seem like you're having so much fun."

"The other beats are for the established reporters. They've been here for years and I have to work my way up. Besides, just because you don't appreciate fashion and gossip doesn't mean nobody else does." Alli said defensively. That was not the way that Chloe had meant it.

"I just meant that you have so much more talent than that. You could be a great investigative reporter," Chloe told her and Alli nodded uncomfortably.

"We need a decoy, some bait," Alli changed the subject completely.

"Yeah, not a good idea. What if the Green Arrow is nowhere near here?"

"Well, then Batman will be. How can there be two heroes in town and it not be safe?" Alli asked dumbly.

Just then, a knock thundered through the car. Chloe looked unbelieving at the man knocking on the window with the butt of a pistol.

"What were you saying about two heroes making it safe?' Chloe asked.

"Get out of the car!" The man yelled at them. He had greasy hair and his skin was dirty, like he hadn't taken a bath in months.

"Do we get out of the car?" Alli asked Chloe, but before Chloe could answer, the man shot the gun off into the air. It was a warning that Chloe didn't need to have to twice.

"Yes, out, now!" Chloe opened her door and bailed out the car. Alli followed suit, but the man wouldn't let her out the car easily.

"You're a pretty lady," Alli could smell the alcohol on the man's breath.

"Please, the car is yours," Alli was trembling she was so terrified and she was desperately wondering where her heroes were.

"I don't want the car, little lady," The man leered at Alli ran his hand down her body. Chloe began toward them, pulling out her pepper spay on the way.

"Hey!" she shouted, but felt herself being grabbed from behind and shoved up against the hood of the car, knocking the pepper spray out her hand.

"I need company too," Another goon had pinned Chloe to the car. Chloe could hear Alli sniff and knew that she was crying. For some reason that was what pissed her off the most.

"Oh, no. This isn't happening." Chloe said and clenched her teeth as she kicked her assailant firmly in the crotch. She saw him crumple then jumped off the car and grabbed the man that was in front of Alli. He easily flung Chloe to the ground.

Everything else happened too quickly for Chloe to realize it all. There was a woosh of air as the man in front of Chloe crumpled to the ground. The second attacker rose feebly, but fell back down almost immediately as an arrow shot through his shoulder and he screamed in pain.

Chloe closed her eyes in relief. Oliver was here, she was safe. Dimly, Chloe realized that Alli was also now in a heap on the ground.

"Don't worry, she just fainted." Oliver stepped of the shadows. Chloe tried to get up, but found that her legs didn't want to obey her just yet. Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her up, instead of moving away when he released her, she wrapped her arms around him quickly and just held on for a while. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"I'm used to people trying to kill me, but this was different. They didn't want to just kill me, Oliver," she whispered quietly as she realized how close she'd been.

"I'm know, Chloe." Oliver kissed the top of her head and felt himself ache. When he'd heard the gunshot, he hadn't imagined he'd find Chloe and her friend. It took all the self-control he had not to aim his arrow a little left and shoot the man through the heart.

"Usually Clark saves me, but he wasn't here this time." Chloe let out a soft sob and squeezed Oliver tighter.

"I know, Chlo. It's ok now. I've got you." Oliver soothed, rubbing her back gently.

"Chloe?" she heard Alli's voice and looked over at her. Oliver turned to her and released Chloe.

"Are you all right?" Oliver asked Alli.

"What?" She had a glazed look in her eye.

"She needs to go to the hospital. She's in shock."

Chloe nodded. Oliver picked Alli up and put her into the car, shutting the door behind her. "Will you two be safe from here?"

"Hey," Chloe wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

"I'll call the police to get these two." Oliver nudged one of the men with his foot.

"Thanks," Chloe knew it was lame because he'd just saved her from something that could have been so much more horrible than it was. Oliver hesitated, but couldn't resist moving in and gently kissing her on the lips.

"I'll always be here to protect you, Watchtower," He whispered and quickly pulled out his phone to call the authorities. Somehow Chloe made it safely to the hospital. She was worried about Alli. The doctors took her off into a room and sedated her. Chloe felt like she sat in the hospital for hours as she gave the police her version of the story. She wanted to call Bruce, and let him help her forget the trauma of the evening, but suddenly she wanted Oliver.

* * *

"I'm surprised you called," Oliver said as he walked her up to his room. To say he'd been surprised was an understatement. He'd thought Chloe would immediately go to Bruce, but a few hours later he was the one she contacted.

"I know." Chloe moved and sat on the couch. "Why are you here by the way? I mean, why is the Green Arrow here? This is Batman's city. I'm not sure how he'll take you encroaching on his territory."

Oliver half smiled at her and sat next to her.

"Are you concerned about me?"

"I know that you can handle yourself," Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm just wondering if you've considered protecting your own city instead of always running to other peoples."

"Star City is doing well without it's protector at the moment." Oliver laid his arm on the couch behind Chloe.

"Ok. How are Katrina and the baby?" Chloe was curious.

"Fine. Katrina is happy. She's always wanted children," Oliver said it easily, like it didn't affect him. It was strange.

"Even without a husband?"

"It happens all the time. I thought that you were a liberated woman, Chloe Sullivan. What happened to 'women don't need men'," Oliver imitated her voice, making her laugh.

"Shut up," Chloe hit him lightly.

"Do you want kids?" Oliver asked, turning serious.

"What kind of question is that?" Chloe asked. "Someday. Why are you offering?" Chloe teased.

"In a heartbeat," Oliver said seriously before breaking into a soft smile. Chloe blinked and shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Oliver, this is ridiculous. I came here because of you saving me earlier, nothing else."

"Nothing else, Chloe?" Oliver asked smoothly and leaned in toward Chloe and pulled her into a heated kiss. For a moment, Chloe kissed him back. She'd forgotten how right it felt with him. And then she thought of Bruce and immediately pulled away, putting space between her and Oliver.

"I'm can't do this, Oliver." Chloe said quietly.

"You can, but you're too honorable a woman to do it. I know that, but can you blame me for trying?" Oliver moved his hand forward and began toying with Chloe's hair. "When I saw you tonight, I wanted to kill that man for hurting you. I know that sounds irrational, but it's true. I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you."

"I know. Thanks," Chloe reached forward and squeezed Oliver's hand. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did." Chloe closed her eyes as the panic she'd felt earlier began to return to her. Oliver grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly. He didn't say anything; he just held her hand and gently pulled her into his body. After a while her body stopped shaking. Again, a picture of Bruce exploded in her mind and she felt a little guilty.

Chloe pulled away from Oliver.

"Oliver, we just have to be friends. I care about Bruce, I love Bruce." She added because it was the truth. Oliver looked shocked at her announcement.

"Love him? You haven't known him long enough to love him," Oliver's tone had turned cold.

"I do. I know that's not what you want to hear, I'm sorry." Chloe added and meant it. She cared about Oliver, but not like she felt about Bruce.

"Sorry," Oliver got up and looked down at Chloe. "You're sorry? I'm in love with you, Chloe. How can you just expect me to let you go? I know that it's selfish, but I want you. And don't tell me that if I loved you, I'd let you go because we both know that is crap. When you care about something you fight like hell to hold on to it."

"Oliver, I can't argue about it right now. I do care about you. God, if you'd come to me a few months ago, then it wouldn't be a question. But now there's Bruce and I want to be with him." Chloe explained calmly.

Oliver shook his head and narrowed her eyes, "Your affections seem to change rather quickly. Who's to say that in a few weeks it won't be me that you're in love with? I'm just following your own declarations." His voice was level was growing.

"You're wrong, but this isn't something that I'm going to fight about. Thanks again for saving me," Chloe slowly walked toward the door and gave one last look at Oliver.

"Ok, Chloe. I'll let you walk away from me tonight because I know what you've been through, but this conversation isn't over."

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Oh My Goodness!! All the reviews! You guys made me so happy!! I almost cried, no joke. I have been a little emotionally off kilter lately, so that might be why, but it was really awesome regardless!! I've also been trying not to make these chapters too gloomy, but I'm not sure I succeeded with the next one. So, thanks and please review again. I'll update again in a week.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own….

Chloe opened the door to her apartment and all her internal alarms were raised. Something felt wrong, off, somehow. She slowly shut the door behind her and moved swiftly through the apartment, trying to find the source of her discomfort; however, she found nothing.

Chalking it up to her earlier experience, she stepped into the shower, wishing in vain that she could wash the night away. She scrubbed her skin until it was red and finally gave in to the sobs that needed to be let out. When the water began to chill, Chloe finally got out of the shower. She lotioned her body and moisturized her face. Looking in the mirror, she was appalled at how she looked; her eyes were puffy and her skin was red. Shaking her head, she pulled on a t-shirt that she'd stolen from Bruce the other night.

She walked back through her apartment turning out lights as she went. Unconsciously, she pulled the neck of the shirt up and smelled it; the scent reminding her of Bruce. It comforted her greatly and she wished that he was here with her. She didn't want to be alone.

She crawled into her bed, but instead of falling asleep she left her bedside light on and stared out the window. Her apartment had a small balcony that she rarely went onto because she wasn't sure it was entirely safe. But tonight she pulled the blanket off her bed and wrapping herself up, went to sit out on the balcony.

Gotham was a dark city. It wasn't something you could describe; the way it seemed to swallow the sunlight and keep the citizens in a perpetual gray gloom. Somehow still optimistic, Chloe liked it because it made the few sunny days all the more bright.

Tonight as always, there was a vague fog blanketing the city. Chloe felt like the fog hid all the terrors of the night that threatened to overtake Gotham. Chloe thought about the fact that Oliver had saved her tonight and not Batman. Oddly, it didn't upset her. Logically, she knew that there were far worse crimes taking place in the city than what had almost happened to her. More importantly, she found herself wondering what Batman had been doing.

An odd fluttering noise broke into her thoughts. It sounded like something was flapping the wind. She looked to her left and gasped as she saw the figure there. It took a moment for her to recognize him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there tonight, Chloe." Batman spoke, his voice was incredibly deep. Too deep to be real and Chloe realized he was altering it to keep his identity secret.

Chloe nodded, "It's not like you can be in two places at once. You're only human after all."

Batman moved closer to her, but stood a few feet away. "The Green Arrow saved you."

"Yes." Chloe said. She could tell that he was prying for information.

"Do you recognize him? What did he look like?" He didn't try and hide his curiosity.

"You aren't scared of a little competition, are you?" Chloe teased with a grin.

Bruce stared at her smile and was lost. Right now, he didn't feel like Bruce, but like Batman. Finding out about what happened to Chloe had made his blood run cold. He couldn't be Bruce right now because he was too civilized, too lawful. Batman would accomplish what needed to be done. Her smile, that shining ray of light, almost made him lose his composure. Chloe was too close to him for her own good. He couldn't feel this way. It was too much - too dangerous.

"I'm worried about what might happen to him should he choose to stay in the city. Gotham only has one son." Batman said. Whatever, wavering emotion Chloe had glimpsed was gone now, replaced by this cold demeanor.

"Why wouldn't you want his help?" Chloe asked curiously. "I would think that two heroes are better than one." She repeated Alli's words, even though she didn't believe them.

"Not in Gotham; the city corrupts people. Makes them forget all their closely held beliefs. This Green Arrow character is no match for the city. Maybe, he can take out a few robbers here and burglars there, but eventually he will lose. Gotham doesn't ever sleep. Only I can resist the darkness that lies here. And it's my duty to fix it." The last sentence was said quietly. That made it all the more important. Chloe felt like he'd just given her some part of him, some look into his soul.

"Why is it your duty? You didn't make Gotham this way." Chloe reasoned.

There was a small smirk, which annoyingly set Chloe's heart racing. The last thing she needed was to fall for a man that dressed as a bat.

"Inaction can be as deadly as movement." He said enigmatically.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked frustrated that he was speaking in riddles.

"Absence can lead to anarchy." Batman moved closer to Chloe. She looked up into his eyes and blinked. He seemed so familiar, but that thought was ridiculous.

"But why you? Why do you have to save the city?"

"Gotham is my responsibility. Call it my lineage, but the city is mine to protect. The Green Arrow will only get himself in to deeply…and he won't be able to claw himself out." Batman reached out and ran his hand down her cheek. Chloe felt the touch travel down her body. She reached up and clasped his hand in hers.

"It's ok. That you weren't there, I mean. I was being stupid." Chloe wanted to reassure him. "Besides, I'm ok."

"Yes, it's a good thing you're all right." Batman said. He didn't know what he would have done if Chloe had been hurt.

"I feel like you're giving me hints, riddles. You should know that I'm a reporter and I intend to find out why you feel so responsible for a city that doesn't always appreciate your help." Chloe told him.

"I know all about you, Ms. Sullivan." He moved away from her, towards the edge of the balcony. "Nice shirt by the way." And with the slightest of movement he was gone.

* * *

First thing that morning, Chloe wanted to find Bruce and talk to him. She went to his office and was relieved to find that he was there.

He rushed to Chloe and pulled her into a hug, crushing her to him.

"I'm ok, Bruce." Chloe laughed a little.

"I should have been there," Bruce pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"What would you have done? There was nothing to do." Chloe comforted him.

"Are you all right?" Bruce ran his hands over her body, checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine. Really." Chloe pushed Bruce to the sofa and sat on it next to him, giving him a soft smile.

Bruce studied her seriously. "Chloe, I'm glad that you're all right," He hesitated before continuing, "This, after I was just telling you how much Batman has done for the city. He couldn't even save the one thing that is most important to me."

Chloe furrowed her brow as she considered his statement. "Why would Batman care if he saved me? I'm just one woman and he has an entire city to protect."

"Yes, well, does that really matter? He couldn't save you and I'm not sure I can ever forget that." Bruce stood up and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Bruce, what are you saying? I'm not really following." Chloe was confused by his behavior.

"I know and I'm sorry." The tone of his voice was what finally got Chloe's attention.

She shook her head. She stood up and walked over to Bruce, "No." She told him defiantly.

"Chloe.." Bruce looked at her sadly.

"You are not using this as an excuse to break up with me. Just because you didn't save me doesn't mean anything!" Chloe raised her hand for emphasis and before she knew it she was gesturing wildly, "I am so tired of everyone feeling like my safety is their responsibility! I am an independent person. I make my own decisions, bad and good. A bad one led me into that situation last night. Those consequences are mine to deal with." Chloe pulled her hand back when she realized that she's almost smacked him.

"It's not only that, Chloe. It's everything about this relationship. You're a reporter and I'm Bruce Wayne. Those things don't mix." Bruce went and sat behind his desk. He had to do this because it was the only way to protect Chloe and be able to keep her truly safe. He was hitting her in a horrible spot by bringing up the fact that she was a reporter, but he had to use it. It would hurt, but was necessary.

"Funny, I thought you'd mention that. I've never, not once, reported a bad story about you or Wayne Enterprises, so try again." Chloe stopped talking abruptly, opening her mouth in a start stop fashion before she could say the next sentence. "You just said that I am the one thing that means the most to you and you're breaking up with me? If you don't want to see me anymore, please, don't make excuses. Just tell me. It's not that I'm a reporter or that I was attacked last night. It's something else and that's fine, but do NOT use excuses with me. I have been lied to one too many times by men in my life. You at least owe me that, Bruce."

"You're right, Chloe." Bruce paused, "I care about you, but this won't work. I can't offer you any other explanation beyond that."

Chloe laughed without humor. "It's that "secret" again, isn't it? You know what, fine, you've driven me away, Bruce. Take your secret and live happily ever after, Alone." Chloe turned around and left his office slamming the door behind her.

Bruce watched her go and closed his eyes tightly. He had to do that. There was not other way. He was Batman and would always be.

* * *

At work, everyone wanted answers. Suddenly, Chloe had become the hot story. A lucky victim that was saved from the clutches of a horrible fate by the Green Arrow. The press and public alike had decided that he was a much lighter and more acceptable hero than Batman with his dark mystery. Chloe hated Oliver for that. He swooped in and was stealing the city that Batman had fought so hard to protect. Chloe refused to answer any questions and told her editor she'd write the story herself. It was odd because the one person she felt was a victim in the whole thing was Batman. He was being blamed for not saving her, when the reality was that he was only one man. And then in comes Oliver to save the day. It made her sick. She was in no mood to write anything, let alone a first hand account of her attack, but she did it anyway. She didn't think it would make it in the paper anyway. She wrote her emotions, what she was really feeling at the moment.

_What defines a hero? It's a question I've asked myself many times. The answer is always changing. When you're a child, your parent is your hero, that one thing in your life that is constant. When you grow up, it shifts to some ideal of love or school of thought. I'm beginning to think that true heroes - the sort that sacrifice their lives for strangers, for the sake of goodness; not for the glory or the appreciation - are hard to find._

_Apparently, a new hero has come to Gotham; however, I'm not sure that is what this city needs. Gotham has its champion and should be satisfied with that. Yet we rejoice at this usurper and his shallow victories. The Green Arrow is a gallant and noble character, but what makes him superior to Gotham's own son, Batman? _

_There is nothing remarkable about either, for they are both only men. Men that seek to rid the world of injustice, bringing safety to the innocent and fear to the wicked. But Gotham doesn't just have crime - Gotham is crime incarnate: A city of villains. When the city was rife with criminals of the vilest brand, Batman appeared and began to slowly reclaim the streets. And now, we seek to exile him? Our hero? _

_I, for one, refuse to join your cries. I believe Batman is the one true hero of Gotham. And if you choose to judge him on the fact that he wasn't there to save me, read on. Batman wasn't there to come to my rescue because he was thwarting an attack by The Joker on downtown Gotham. A choice between saving one reporter or saving a hundred other lives, is really no choice at all. His split second choice kept them safe. This account has, of course, gotten little attention so far because Batman stopped the attack before the horror really set in. That to me makes him all the more amazing. He rescues without recognition and asks for no applause. So I ask you, what makes a hero? _

_For me, it is simple: Batman is my hero._

At lunchtime, Chloe found herself crying silently in one of the stalls at work. Bruce, Oliver, Clark, they had all tried so hard to keep secrets from her. She had enough. Men weren't worth the time. She should have done what she'd come her to Gotham for in the first place and ignored them all. She should have just been simply a writer, a reporter working to make a name for herself. She'd do that and she'd do it well. But first, she'd go home and let herself be miserable over the whole thing for one more night….

a/n: And THANKS for reviews and for reading!! I love it all. It makes me so happy to know people appreciate this!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: And so begins the total rewrite. I used some of the same stuff from the original, but as you read on, I have changed a MAJOR plotline here. I know it's short and will post more in the next few days.

* * *

"Uhm, Chloe, are you sure this is a good idea?" Clark sat on her couch and watched Chloe devouring an entire container of ice cream while drinking a beer.

"Well, you wouldn't let me make a rootbeer float, sans the root, so I will drink and eat separately. You make up the rules apparently, I just live here." Chloe threw at him with a little grin.

"I know you're upset about the attack, but Chloe this is a little overboard even for you."

"Hah!" Chloe thunked the ice cream on the coffee table and held onto her beer. "You have no idea! This is not about the attack. Men brought me to this state and so now, finally, I'm done. I give up!"

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked cautiously.

"Bruce. Bruce…" Chloe stopped and took a deep breath. "Bruce decided to dump me. Whatever, it's just that I really care about him and I'm not sure that I will get over it. You know?"

Clark looked at her sadly. He definitely knew about heartache.

"And you can just wipe that pity right off your face because I don't want it. You did this to me too you know. I have the worst taste possible in men."

"Why did he break up with you?" Clark ignored her comment; he didn't want to dredge up all those old memories.

"I don't know. Apparently, he has some big secret and doesn't think that I would be able to handle it. If only he knew, right? I keep secrets better than anyone. Secret Keeper extraordinaire. " Chloe pointed to herself for emphasis.

"Yes, Chloe you are." Clark patted her back gently. "I think its time that you went to bed now, Chlo."

* * *

After Clark left, Chloe lay in bed thinking. Her mind was wandering in that way that minds do when trying to drift off to sleep. Out of nowhere, she thought about the conversation she and Batman had out on her balcony.

_It's my duty to save it_...He'd said. Duty...that single word bounced around in her mind. Suddenly she sat upright in bed. "Duty..." She said the word outloud and jumped out of bed. Her mind was suddenly moving in circles. She'd heard that phrase before, but not from Batman. Bruce had said it that first night they went out to dinner together. An idea was forming in her mind. Bruce was Batman...it seemed so impossible.

Then she remembered that Bruce was never around during any of the times Batman was active. He would mysteriously disappeared. She stopped her pacing dead and wanted to smack herself on the forehead. The night they'd almost made love he'd had a bandage on his arm. The same arm where Batman had been shot. OH MY GOD. _I am such an idiot!! _She thought. How had she not realized it until now? That must be his secret; at least it better be. That was a pretty large secret to be hiding.

Oddly, her realization made her happy. She felt energized and excited. She knew his secret, now she just had to try to convince him that she could keep it and they could be together.


	12. Chapter 12

Usual disclaimer applies...

* * *

Chloe's Batman story had been published. That was both a good and bad thing. Unwittingly, she stirred up immense controversy. It seemed like Batman was the only subject being discussed. Her article reminded people about what he had done for them and Chloe felt good about that, but she had to admit that she was feeling guilty about Oliver. She was hoping that he hadn't seen the article, but she was pretty sure he had.

She had been tense all day thinking about his reaction. It hadn't come, so she breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her apartment. Her peace was soon disrupted by a knock at her door.

"Gratitude, I see, is a fleeting thing." Oliver spit out as he stormed into Chloe's apartment, he slammed a copy of the newspaper down on her counter.

"What did you expect? You're moving in on someone else's superhero territory." Chloe told him and shut the door. Oliver just glared at her.

"And possibly something else." Oliver said with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked carefully, because she didn't want Oliver to know that she knew Batman's true identity. She was trying to display a puzzled expression. It must have been pretty convincing because he actually seemed to buy it.

"You don't ever wonder who Batman is?" Oliver said his name with scorn.

"Who doesn't?" Chloe poured herself a cup of coffee. She lifted the carafe to offer him a cup. He shook his head no.

"Good question. So where are all your reporter instincts now? You figured out that I was Green Arrow with frightening speed. So, why the hesitation with Batman?"

"I'm not hesitating, Oliver. No one who has met him will talk to me. They clam up and frankly, I'm not surprised. He's a little…frightening." Chloe finished lamely. "Besides I didn't turn on you once I figured it out remember? I kept your secret and still do." She reminded him pointedly.

Oliver laughed because she had a point. He walked over to Chloe and rubbed his hand up her arm.

"What did Bruce think about you being saved by me?" Oliver asked.

Chloe made an annoyed sound. "Obviously, he has no idea that it was you who saved me. He thinks I was saved by the anonymous Green Arrow."

"Does he? He doesn't know who I am? A man with all that technology at his fingertips?" Oliver asked.

Chloe shrugged, "I don't know. If you're that concerned you should ask him yourself, because apparently he doesn't want anything to do with me." Chloe paused and looked Oliver straight in the eyes. "He broke up with me."

Oliver remained silent for a moment. "I don't know what to say."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd be overjoyed at the new development."

Oliver moved closer to her. "I can't be happy that you're hurt. I've thought about what you said to me that night in my room." He looked down, searching for the right words. "I honestly hadn't thought about everything from your perspective. For me, I knew that Katrina and I weren't in love. I wanted you, only you. That was clear and I knew it was just a matter of time before I had you back." He rubbed his face with his hands. "But now, I realize that you didn't have that perspective. I know it sounds silly, but until you spelled it out for me, I didn't understand your point of view. You didn't have the luxury of knowing that Katrina and I were a farce, that we weren't even sleeping in the same room." He looked at her with heartbroken and bewildered eyes. "Now I think, 'why didn't I just tell her?' I know that you would have supported me and stayed with me, had I told you what was really going on. I just didn't understand it then. Now, it's too late."

Chloe reached out to him, but he pulled away. "No, don't. For me, my heart is breaking now; I unwittingly broke yours months ago and it's now healed. I understand it, and I hope that someday, I will find someone; that I will be able to love someone again."

Chloe tried to swallow her tears and gave him a watery smile. "You will find someone. You're too wonderful not to. And Oliver, I still want to be part of your life. I'm still Watchtower, you know." Chloe laughed a little. "You can always count on me for that."

Oliver gave her a small grin. "I know." He looked sad and lonely and it pulled at her heart, but only because he was her friend. She loved Bruce and intended to see that through. Even if right now he wasn't convinced that she could handle his secret, she was persistent and would make him trust her.

* * *

Chloe was unsure of how to proceed with Bruce. She settled on the idea that forcing him to see her everyday was a good idea. She decided to put her plan into action when she saw that Bruce was in the editor's office.

"Knock, Knock." She said as she walked to the partially open door. Bruce's posture stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"Just the woman I was looking for!" Her editor greeted her. "Mr. Wayne was commenting on your story about Batman."

Chloe smiled and turned her full attention to Bruce. "Did you like it?"

"It was interesting. Your opinion seems to have stirred something among the citizens of Gotham, they have grown more tolerant of Batman." He looked at her seriously.

"Mr. Wayne was just asking if he could have a meeting with you. Not that he needs to ask my permission." The editor chastised Bruce for his formality. Chloe knew why he suddenly was following the office rules. He was trying to show her that he meant business and only business.

"I'm free now, Mr. Wayne. If that's ok with you of course." Chloe smiled a little too sweetly at him.

"Sure. Why don't you come up to my office in fifteen minutes. I have a little more to discuss here." Bruce told her and looked at the editor, dismissing her.

* * *

Chloe let out a sigh. She managed to kill time and finally found herself on her way up to Bruce's office. She unbuttoned the highest button on her shirt to show a little cleavage. Maybe that would rattle him a little.

After being shown in by his secretary, Chloe smiled at Bruce and sat across from him.

"You liked the story then?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"It was interesting. A very impassioned plea for someone who didn't deserve it. Batman couldn't save you that night, why do you defend him so fiercely?" Bruce looked at her seriously.

"I've told you this before. Just because he couldn't save me doesn't mean that he isn't good. I was stupid. I was in a place that I had no business going to, why should I expect someone to save me? Every choice has a consequence." Chloe stated.

Bruce shook his head at her attitude. Chloe walked around his desk and sat on it in front of him. She put her hand on his face, cupping his cheek. "Bruce, will you please not treat me like a stranger? I love you, you know."

He closed his eyes and inhaled, turning his face into her caress. "Chloe, I don't want you to get hurt. You're a reporter, I'm a celebrity; those things do not mix."

"You should trust me enough to know that I would never print anything that would hurt you. Besides you have more than enough money, I'd never have to work again." She said it with a grin. He laughed softly.

"We both know that you would never be content to sit around and spend our money." Bruce removed her hand from his face and sat back a little.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being a stay at home mom."

"Oh, Chloe." Bruce looked at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. "Kids…you're going to be a wonderful mother someday."

"You're going to be an amazing father, too. You could teach them about kindness, strength, intelligence, and every other wonderful thing that you are."

"Chloe -" He started to say something, some sort of denial, but Chloe cut him off.

"I'll get another job. I love being a reporter, but honestly, I love you more." Chloe told him.

"I can't let you do that. It's your life." Bruce was clearly shocked by her declaration.

"No, you can't LET me do anything. I don't need your permission. The thing I love about reporting is the logic of it, and the writing. Maybe I can redirect that somehow. I'm willing to try." Chloe was pleading him to think about her proposition with her eyes. "At least think about it. Compromise is key to any relationship." She knew that she wouldn't be able to push him and further today. She kissed his forehead gently and left the room.

* * *

A/N: I tried to convey that Oliver realized what he'd done, hopefully it all makes sense. I'm working on the next chapter right now! Thanks for any reviews!!


	13. Chapter 13

This is short, but in my defense, I have had the flu...and it is **horrible**. To anyone out there that loves Jane Austen (like me), I hope you don't mind my comparison and thinking that Chloe would be a closet Austen addict...read on and enjoy! Please review!

* * *

"**Queen, you look exhausted. Do you need to postpone the meeting?" Bruce eyed Oliver with a worried gaze. The two were in a car on their way to a meeting to discuss their new vaccine. **

"**I'm fine. We need to get everything finalized. I need a little time off. Gather my thoughts." Oliver rubbed his eyes then fixed a glare at Bruce. He couldn't help it. This man had Chloe in his reach and simply tossed her away. Oliver loved Chloe, but she loved Bruce. She deserved to be happy in love for once. Her love life had been one disaster after another, him included.**

"**Did Chloe tell you that she and I dated for a while?" Oliver asked abruptly.**

"**She mentioned it." Bruce narrowed his gaze at Oliver. "Why?"**

"**She told me that you broke it off." Oliver shook his head. "Don't. Trust me, it's the biggest mistake you'll make. Her love is fierce and binding. It's not something that you should treat so lightly."**

"**Excuse me?" Bruce was slightly appalled at Oliver's words. He didn't like to think of Chloe loving anyone else. **

"**If you don't love her, then you should break it off. But, if you do, you should hold on to her tightly." **

"**You're still in love with her." Bruce said with surprise.**

**Oliver paused then said simply. "Yes, but she loves you."**

"**Relationships aren't that simple. There are circumstances that cannot be ignored." Bruce was thinking about the fact that he was Batman. **

"**Chloe is someone that you can trust with any secret." Oliver looked out the car window, absently observing the rain trickling down. "You should tell her that you're Batman. She'll keep your secret, take it to the grave."**

**Bruce leaned forward and looked at Oliver menacingly. "What did you say?"**

**Oliver leaned close too, "You're Batman. I'm the Green Arrow. Trust Chloe."**

**Bruce's anger was immediately replaced by shock. "You're the Green Arrow. Chloe knows that?"**

"**She knows." Oliver verified.**

"**She never told me. I asked her if she knew who the Green Arrow was." Bruce was astonished.**

**Oliver grinned abruptly thinking about Chloe. "I'm not surprised. I told you that she'll take a secret to the grave." **

"**You're the one that is blowing up the Luthor properties around the world, aren't you?" **

"**Me and a few associates. The Luthor's really are a plague on humanity." **

"**Didn't you worry about Chloe? Keeping her safe?" Bruce jumped back to their original subject. **

"**Despite her most recent incident, she can take care of herself. You need to remember that she will be doing what she does with or without you. Wouldn't you rather know what she was doing instead of reading about it later?" Oliver reminded Bruce.**

"**Why are you telling me this? If you're in love with her, shouldn't you be talking me out of trying to make it work with her?" Bruce asked suspiciously.**

"**I've hurt Chloe enough for a lifetime. I realized that recently. She deserves to be happy and you make her happy." Oliver looked at Bruce square in the eyes. "At least try. Trust her and love her because if you don't someone else will and you'll regret it."**

**Bruce's brow furrowed as he looked at Oliver as the car pulled up to the curb. To door opened abruptly and Oliver stepped out into the pouring rain to rush into the building, leaving Bruce to follow. **

**----**

**Chloe stood in line at the book story looking for a book to read. Her guilty pleasure, was of course, Jane Austen. As if that was really a guilty pleasure; her books were classics, but somehow for Chloe it was. Everyone thought of her as more of a non-fiction type of girl. **_**Intellectual book snobs. **_**She thought to herself. Her copy of Pride and Prejudice was worn and tattered, and she was thinking about buying a new copy. When she found a new pristine copy on the shelf, she couldn't bring herself to buy it. Her copy at home was like an old friend. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy had gotten her through a great many life trials. **

**She sighed and looked at a copy of Northanger Abbey, she picked it up. She didn't own a copy, but loved the story and wanted to read it again. She identified with the heroine, Catherine Moorlandn, on many levels. The adjectives inquisitive, and imaginative aptly described both of them. Yearning for adventure and intrigue also fit, but lately Chloe found herself needing something a little less dangerous to fill her life.**

**She wasn't kidding Bruce when she'd told him that she could direct her skills in another direction. She decided right then and there, gazing an artist's rendering of Catherine Moorlandn, that she would write. She'd still write stories that gripped the reader and informed them, but fictional ones. Everyone says that fiction is based on fact somewhere along the line. She certainly had plenty of material to work with; her life was not short of interesting potential plots.**

**She lightly tapped the book against her thigh as she walked to the counter. As she walked the short distance to her apartment ideas, characters, plotlines and various settings ran through her mind. It was as if once she'd opened herself to the idea, she couldn't stop thinking about it. **

**She threw the now forgotten book down on the sofa and pulled out her laptop to being telling a story. By the time her mind was done whirling she'd written well into the night. She glanced at the clock and realized she had to be at work in three hours. She knew she would be exhausted at work the next day, but the writing she'd just done fulfilled her more than any of the news stories she'd ever written. Maybe this was what she was always supposed to do, tell fictional stories. Not write news articles about the depressing ravages of everyday life. **

**After completing her bedtime rituals, she climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

Special thanks to: autumngold and Rachet for reviewing. It really helps to know that people are actually reading and enjoying this!

* * *

The next day, Chloe was thoroughly tired, but her exhilaration from the night before carried over and even at work her mind was still spinning her story.

She was supposed to be writing a news story, but found herself staring blankly at her computer screen.

"Chloe, you've been not-working for the past 30 minutes." Alli whispered quietly at her. Chloe jerked slightly and looked up at Alli with a grin.

"You caught me. Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." Chloe explained.

"It's ok, I just didn't want you to get into any trouble. You never know when Mr. Wayne is going to come around."

"Thanks, Alli. I appreciate the heads up. So, how are you?" Chloe's brow furrowed when she thought about the last time she and Alli had been together.

"I'm…I'm ok." Alli said slowly. "In a perverse way, what happened made me want to change the stories that I write. Things like that shouldn't be allowed to happen. Innocent people are hurt by horrible people who have no regard for human suffering. I feel like I need to expose them."

"Alli, I think that's a wonderful idea. I've told you that I think you're one of the best writer's out there." Chloe said, and meant it.

"Yeah. I know." Alli smiled at the compliment, then continued seriously, "I'm going to try to get onto that beat. If that means I have to move to another paper, I will."

Chloe was shocked at that announcement. "That's a big step, Alli. I'm sure that you could work it out here. People are always moving around."

"You've said yourself that no one wants the celebrity gossip crap; therefore, I think that means I'm stuck here. Not really anyplace to go." Alli shrugged. "Don't worry about me, Chloe, I'll figure it out. I've decided it's what I want."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and was lost in thought for a moment. "You want to cover Batman?" Chloe offered.

"Not really. I'm not interested in the hero as much as exposing the criminals that get away."

"Not at all?" Chloe asked again.

"I don't think so. Why are you being so persistent?" Alli asked curiously.

"I'm quitting. I thought it might be a good place for you to start." Chloe told her nonchalantly.

"You're quitting? Are you crazy?" The shock was evident on Alli's face and her voice rose an octave.

"Shh…" Chloe admonished. "Yes, but I haven't given notice yet, so shh!"

"Sorry." Alli looked around, but no one was listening. "When are you going to do it?"

"Later today. Have you ever thought about Star City?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.

"Thought about it how?" Alli was confused by the sudden topic shift.

"A job. I have some connections there. I could probably get you an interview for a job at the paper. It's not Gotham, but it's still a big city with all the problems that come with it." Chloe offered thinking about the fact that Oliver owned Star City's most popular newspaper.

"Really? That would be amazing. I've been thinking about moving somewhere new. I grew up around here, sometimes I think it would be nice to go somewhere where no one knows me. I'm not the girl in braces with frizzy hair or the girl who didn't have a date to prom anymore." Alli said, her mind flashing back to her child/teen hood.

Chloe arched an eyebrow. Alli was by no means stunningly gorgeous, but she had a gentile, quiet kind of beauty. She possessed the kind of beauty that men didn't notice immediately, but once they did, it was stunning. It was probably because Alli made no real move to play up her looks: she wore very little makeup, despite her job being the gossip reporter. Regardless, she was hardly an ugly duckling.

"Well, let me know because I'm more than happy to set something up." Chloe told her finally interrupting Alli's unhappy trip down memory lane.

"I don't even need to think about it. Please set something up. A new start would be nice." Alli said grateful for Chloe's offer.

* * *

Chloe watched the floor numbers illuminate as she rode the elevator up to Bruce's office. She was nervous. It was a company policy that when a reporter left the paper, they had to give their notice in person to Bruce Wayne. It seemed like a silly rule, but most people out right quit or were fired, so they didn't have to go through the process. Chloe was being a good girl and giving her full two weeks notice. It was also a good chance to see Bruce again, and try and find out if he'd thought about their conversation anymore.

Bruce sat at his desk rubbing a pencil through his fingers. He didn't know why Chloe was coming to see him, but she didn't really need a reason considering their history together. Still, he felt anxious. He'd been thinking about both his conversation with Chloe and his conversation with Oliver a lot over the past 24 hours.

He loved Chloe, that was not something that he could or wanted to deny anymore. But could he keep her safe?

"Hello, Mr. Wayne." Chloe said with a smile when she walked into his office and sat across from him.

"Ms. Sullivan." He responded and inclined his head in greeting.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Chloe started. She didn't really know how to say it, so she thought it was best to just come out with it.

"I am curious, yes." Bruce leaned back and studied her face intently. He could tell that she was nervous and that piqued his curiosity even more.

She took a deep breath. "I'm quitting. You can consider this my two week notice."

For a moment Bruce didn't react. He just sat there in stunned silence. Then suddenly, he exploded out of his chair and came around the desk roughly grabbing Chloe by the shoulder's. He stared into her eyes for a moment, panic racing though him, then he released her and sat on the desk in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked carefully.

"I mean, I'm quitting. I'll no longer be an employee of any entity affiliated with Wayne Enterprises." Chloe supplied easily. Which was actually not easy to do, she'd seen the panic in Bruce's eyes.

"Is this some sort of punishment?" Bruce asked causing Chloe to give a light laugh.

"No. It's actually really selfish. I found something that I like more than being a reporter." She grinned when she saw the disbelief in Bruce's eyes. "Why would I punish you?" His question had surprised her.

"I know what you want and I'm not giving it to you." Bruce told her.

"And..so..you..think I would…punish you?" Chloe said slowly. Bruce just looked at her, his silence it's own answer. "Wow. You've either had really shitty relationships or you don't know me at all. I'm hoping it's the former, because if not, we have much more serious problems than I thought."

"I wasn't trying to insult you." Bruce said tersely. "I'm shocked. Where are you going?"

Chloe shrugged. "No where. I'm staying here. I actually quite like Gotham. The gloom has grown on me. I'm not sure I could live somewhere that the sun actually shone more than twice a week."

"Chloe stop being glib. This is serious. What exactly do you mean by you're quitting?" Bruce was clearly getting frustrated by her responses.

"I told you that already. I think the correct question is, what will my new job be?" Chloe corrected. "I'm going to write fiction novels."

Bruce stood there dumbly slightly slack jawed. It was an odd sight. She didn't think she'd ever seen him look so discomposed.

When he didn't say anything, Chloe continued, "I've already started and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Even now, I want to go home so that I can keep writing. I actually like it more than chasing stories, if you can believe that."

"I…Chloe, this isn't for me, is it?" Bruce asked bewildered. She stood up so that their faces were on the same level. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I'm not going to lie. Your opinion made me think about trying something different, but I feel like I should thank you. Since I've been writing this story, it's made me feel so happy…it's made me love writing again. I know that sounds silly, but I'd forgotten how much I love the simple act of creating sentences and weaving them into something…I can't even describe it." Chloe said with such feeling that Bruce knew it was the truth.

"I'm glad that you've found it then." Bruce meant it too. "I really don't know what to say about this."

"There's not anything to be said. I'm quitting. Honestly, I don't really want to stay a whole two weeks, but I will." Chloe cocked her head to the side a little. "Any idea who will be trailing the Batman since I'm leaving?" Chloe asked specifically to judge his reaction.

He inhaled sharply, obviously not liking her question. "No. I don't think there is anyone suitable at the moment."

"Well, I don't mind giving them pointers. If you find someone before I leave, I'd be more than happy to help train them." Chloe offered.

"I appreciate the offer." Bruce thrust his hands into his pockets and studied her face. "You really aren't going to miss it?"

"I don't think so. I'm very happy simply writing. I'm beginning to think that maybe I was chasing adventure when really all I had to do was let my mind wander; almost like the adventure was already inside of me." Chloe laughed at herself. "That sounds stupid, but -

Bruce cut her off. "I'm glad that you're giving up on it. I won't miss worrying about you constantly. Wondering what trouble you're managing to get into to."

"So you do care?" Chloe posed the question softly.

"You know that I care. Too much." Bruce looked from her face and focused on the carpet. They were silent for a moment. Chloe felt like Bruce was having some sort of internal debate and she didn't want to interrupt that mental process.

Slowly, he looked up at her. "I think we should have dinner tonight. You can come to the mansion, we'll eat in."

Chloe's grin lit up her face. "I'd love to." She accepted easily.

* * *

More to come...I'm trying to work out best how the next chapter should go. I have to admit that after watching Smallville on Friday (10-9), I really wish that I could give Ollie a happy ending. BTW...Smallville for Chloe kinda sucks now. Is Chloe always relegated to an afterthought? I've been disgusted with the show for a while, but was shocked by Friday. Don't get me wrong, I love the Clark/Lois stuff, they do have chemistry; but really, Oliver is still hung up on Lois? Whatever! I'm so over all that. Chloe and Ollie would be perfect on the show!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I love them!!

* * *

Later that night, Chloe nervously waited for Bruce. She found herself inspecting her handy work in a mirror. She was aiming for sexy, but not too sexy and she didn't want to look like she had tried very hard. Being beautiful was actually a lot of work. Most women didn't roll out of bed looking sexy. She sighed and ran her hand down her skirt to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Chloe, you look beautiful." Bruce complimented her as he entered the room. That was a good thing, but surprised her.

"Thanks. You do too, as always." Chloe smiled at him and walked over to stand closer to him.

"Have any more luck with your book?" Bruce inquired.

Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "I did. I enjoy writing a lot. It's freeing. In fiction, anything is possible. That's an amazing feeling."

Bruce looked at her seriously for a moment. "That's true. Things that are normally impossible happen in stories. Things like Batman."

Chloe cocked her head at an angle and looked at him. "Except that he's real." Chloe corrected.

"And happy endings." Bruce said as if he hadn't heard her.

"Those are real too." Chloe corrected him. "What people forget, is that they aren't easy. Happy endings and fairy tales are not the same thing. Just because something is hard work doesn't mean it isn't worth it or that it doesn't exist."

Bruce looked at her then. He studied her deeply. Chloe found herself wanting to look away from the intensity in his eyes, but she couldn't. "And trust, Chloe. Relationships are built on trust."

"I know and agree with you on that. I don't think you can ever truly love someone that you don't also trust or that didn't trust me. How would you ever really know someone when there wasn't mutual trust?" Chloe asked. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Bruce finally broke it, when he spoke.

"Do you trust me, Chloe?"

She licked her lips before answering, "Of course. I trust you completely." She was scared to move for fear that their conversation would cease; it felt like any movement would break the moment and Bruce would close himself off again.

"I love you." He told her then looked at as if he was weighing his words carefully. "I love you absolutely, that means that I should trust you too." Again, there was a pause and Chloe held her breath tensely. "Chloe…I'm Batman." Bruce looked so serious, so morose, but Chloe couldn't stop the small smile that crept over her face. Bruce misinterpreted her grin and asserted, "I'm not kidding. I'm Batman."

Chloe practically flew over to him. Closing the small space between them, she hugged him to her tightly. Then she laughed, it was a sound of pure joy. Bruce returned her embrace, but pulled away slightly after a moment and gave her an odd expression.

"I know. I've known for a little while, I just needed you to tell me. I needed you to trust me." Her words caused her to smile again broadly and she found herself on the verge of tears, her joy was so great. "And now you have."

He shook his head, he still looked confused. "You know?"

"Mmmhmm…" she answered then leaned up to place a small kiss on his lips. "I figured it out right after you dumped me. I was in an ice cream/beer induced stupor and suddenly it all hit me." She rubbed her hand through his hair, messing the simple style. "And it all made sense. Every weird thing you'd ever done and all your cryptic comments. I was pretty sure that you loved me, so I just needed to make you see that you could trust me."

He pulled her hands away from him and shoved her away gently. His voice was upset, "You did all this for me - all the changes in your life?"

Chloe pulled a face that conveyed her disbelief. "Hardly. I made those changes for me. I've kept other huge secrets when I was a reporter. It wouldn't have been too difficult to have kept yours. I told you that writing fiction makes me happy."

He reached out and pulled her over to the couch with him. "These other secrets…what are they?"

Chloe moved to straddle his lap and cocked her head to the side. "I can't tell!!" She told him with mock outrage.

"Like Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?" Bruce had said it just to see her reaction and he was not disappointed. A tiny noise escaped her mouth and it opened and closed a few times before she managed to speak.

"How did you know that?" Chloe was stunned.

"He told me. That explains a lot about your past. He's why you came to Gotham though, so I should thank him." Bruce rested his hands on her thighs softly.

"You should." Chloe agreed and leaned down to kiss him. "I wasn't kidding before when I said that I believe in happily every after, Bruce."

He grinned, "Good, because I don't plan on letting you get away from me again. I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not afraid of putting in the effort to make it all work."

"Thank God! I really do love you." Chloe told him again and flashed him a brilliant smile.

THE END

* * *

And just to rant a bit again about Smallville…really, Chloe was in it for at most 5 minutes. Very lame and I just don't get it. I hope that you're right, Rachet, about them having Chloe help Oliver because that would be interesting. Otherwise the show pretty much sucks at the moment. That's too harsh I know, but it's just not the same. If they kick Chloe off, it will just be weird! No Lex or Chloe?? (BTW, they could've been another interesting couple.) Notice I didn't mention Lana…thank God she's gone!! J


End file.
